Honey
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: A esa hermosa piel que amaba desde hace tiempo le hacia falta algo importante, algo como un nombre...*Creek* Au mafia* contenido sexual explicito* One shot*.
1. Prologo

_**HONEY**_

La música sonaba fuerte, las luces de neón iluminaban en la obscuridad los bellos y jóvenes cuerpos de los bailarines en la pista de pole dance, moviéndose de forma sensual y sugerente en la barra, elevando el libido de sus espectadores hasta el cielo con sus escasas y fetichistas ropas, eran alrededor de diez bailarines, hombres y mujeres hermosos para todos los gustos, alegrando la vista de los clientes que fumaban y bebían despreocupadamente

-Craig-

-...-

-Craig-

-...-

-¡CRAIG TUCKER!-

El pelinegro volteo rápidamente a su derecha al escuchar su nombre completo, encontrándose con el regordete rostro de Clyde Donovan que le miraba divertido con sus ojos avellanas, se veía ya algo ebrio, con la corbata y la camisa desacomodada, con marcas de besos rojos en su cuello y el cabello revuelto

-te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre aquí- le dijo el pelinegro con su voz grave y nasal, mientras daba otro trago a su vaso de ginebra

\- te hable bajito pero no me escuchaste –se defendió Donovan para después agregar con burla- ¡claro! Tu "babe" está bailando, así no le prestas atención ni a tu madre-

-no te escuche por la música-

-la música, si claro...eso explica tu erección-

-¿qué demonios quieres? – pregunto Tucker mientras se removía incomodo en el sillón de cuero negro, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en sus pantalones

-me iré un rato por ahí, tengo asuntos pendientes que atender-

-¿asuntos?-

Pregunto Craig enarcando una ceja, pero antes de que el castaño pudiera contestar una voluptuosa y hermosa chica rubia llego abrazando a Clyde por espalda y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, ataviada con un revelador traje de tigresa y labios intensamente rojos

-¿qué pasa mi cielo, me ibas a dejar esperándote?- pregunto la chica al oído del castaño

-claro que no preciosa –contesto Donovan- solo vine a despedirme de mi socio, "Felsd" tengo una tigresa que domar, si el jefe habla dile que estoy indispuesto-

-idiota, es nuestra noche libre –contesto Tucker restándole importancia- el no llamara-

-eso me gusta, nos vemos luego, socio-

Con esa despedida y una sonrisa ancha, Clyde Donovan se alejó de la mesa de Craig junto a la rubia y una botella de Champagne, Craig los siguió un poco con la mirada hasta verlos entrar por una puerta de cristal que conectaba al segundo piso –donde sabia, estaban las habitaciones- después de que los perdió de vista se enfocó de nuevo en la pista, sus ojos ámbar no tardaron de localizar la esbelta figura del chico rubio que veía desde que entro a ese club nocturno, el mismo chico al que iba a ver varias noches a la semana

 _Honey_

Verlo con esas ropas tan pequeñas y ajustadas, moviendo su cuerpo de forma seductora en el tubo sobre la barra solo hacía que la sangre se acumulara en su pene y palpitara notoriamente, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarse, llevo su mano hasta su entrepierna por debajo de la mesa y comenzó a acariciarse por encima del pantalón mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en el bailaran, en su blanca espalda, su redondo trasero y blancas piernas, Craig tuvo que luchar mucho consigo mismo para no sacar su pene del pantalón y masturbarse por completo, no quería venirse en su propia mano, no, el necesitaba aguantar un poco más y poder venirse en el glorioso trasero de su honey, después de unos tortuosos minutos más de música, las luces se apagaron y los bailarines salieron de escena, dando por finalizado su acto, Craig tomo lo último que quedaba de su trago y se levantó dificultosamente mientras esquivaba a las chicas –y chicos- semidesnudos que se encontraba a su paso, adivinaba que ya habían visto el bulto en su entrepierna y como el –sin ser vanidoso- se sabía atractivo, sabía que no faltaría quien quisiera hacerle "el favor", pero el solo tenía a alguien en mente

 _Honey_

Camino hasta la puerta de cristal y paso a través de ella, camino por un pasillo largo y semi obscuro que solo era tenuemente iluminado por luces de neón rojas, había varias puertas a lo largo del pasillo y en muchas de ellas podían oírse gemidos y jadeos, Craig camino lo más a prisa que pudo hasta llegar a un puerta en específico, casi al final del pasillo, toco tres veces y espero unos segundos que le parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al rubio que minutos antes había estado en la barra

-ngh...Feldspar-

El pelinegro no dijo nada y se limitó a besar ardientemente al rubio frente a él, acariciando su cuerpo y apretando sus glúteos a través del diminuto short que usaba, se besaron unos momentos más hasta que el rubio se separó, completamente sonrojado

-ugh, entremos al cuarto-

Craig asintió y se adentró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la misma habitación donde había estado ya muchas veces, era amplia, iluminada con luces purpuras, una cama al centro, un mueble con varios cajones al frente y junto a la puerta por donde había entrado, ese mueble contenía todo tipo de "juguetes" que podía usar a su antojo, había además dos puertas, una que llevaba a la pista de baile donde el rubio había estado antes, y otra que era una baño con jacuzzi , tanto los juguetes como las burbujas sonaban tentadoras para Tucker, pero en ese momento solo quería estar lo más pronto posible con el rubio, el cual pareció notarlo pues de inmediato se arrodillo frente al azabache y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y después a bajarle el pantalón junto a los boxers, sacando así su erecto pene

-¡gha! Estas bastante "entusiasmado"-

-hoy bailaste de maravilla, se me paro antes de medio acto-

-has estado esperando bastante por mí, déjame recompensarte-

El rubio acerco el miembro hasta su rostro y lo baño con su aliento, haciendo estremecer al más alto, tomo con su mano derecha la base del pene y con la izquierda acaricio el resto de su entrepierna, pasando sus largos dedos por el obscuro y tupido vello púbico, uso la punta de su lengua para lamer el glande, de forma lenta fue introduciendo el pene en su boca mientras chupaba y lamia aleatoriamente, Craig empezó a jadear roncamente, llevo sus manos hasta la cabeza del rubio y enredo sus dedos entre los mechones dorados, moviendo la cabeza y marcando el ritmo en la felación

-aghh...si, si, sigue así Honey-

-mhhg, nhg...Felds...mgh-

Después de varios minutos el azabache detuvo al rubio y le ayudo a levantarse del alfombrado suelo, con una simple mirada Honey supo lo que quería, se desabrocho el short y lo dejo caer dejando expuesta su desnudez, Craig lo tomo en brazos y lo levanto haciendo que el rubio enredara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro, Tucker camino unos pasos hasta la cama y una vez ahí deposito al rubio mientras el terminaba de desnudarse, el bailarín lo miro atento, conocía de memoria ese cuerpo pero cada vez que lo veía parecía la primera vez, Craig tenía un cuerpo atlético y hermoso, tenía cicatrices, algunas cortadas en el abdomen, una herida de bala en la pierna derecha, tenía tatuajes, unas estrellas negras en el antebrazo, un sol en el hombro izquierdo, el infinito en su tobillo, y su favorito, la palabra "honey" tatuada en su muñeca izquierda, el ojiazul se sentía halagado al ver ese tatuaje, sabía que Feldspar se lo había hecho pensando en el

-Felds...ngh, quiero que me lo metas- ronroneo el ojiazul mientras se abría de piernas ante al otro

-tus deseos son órdenes, babe-

El pelinegro se acostó entre las piernas del rubio y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras rozaba su pene en la entrada del bailarín, el más pequeño lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a gemir al sentir la intromisión, al principio fue suave, esperando a que se acostumbrara, después de unos minutos las envestidas fueron aumentando su fuerza y velocidad, el pene salía y entraba por la cavidad anal a una buena velocidad, la fricción era placentera para ambos, muy pronto la habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos, acompañados de gritos ocasionales

-¡gha!...¡Feldspar! si, asi...mgh-

-¡ahg! Honey...mi Honey-

Se miraron a los ojos y después se besaron profundamente, metiendo sus lenguas a la cavidad bucal del otro, abrazándose como si quisieran fundirse el uno con el otro, sintiéndose en la gloria tan solo por saber que estaban juntos, ambos, en cuestión de minutos, eyacularon de forma violenta ensuciando las blancas sabanas de la cama, la primera de otras rondas

::::::::

-¡vaya Tweek, pero que cara! Parece que el tal Feldspar te dio lo tuyo anoche-

-ngh, no digas nada Bebe-

El rubio entro a la cocina del departamento que compartía con Bárbara Stevens, al ser ambos empleados del club del gran gay Al y compañeros de universidad, vivir juntos les resultaba cómodo, llegando a tener una relación muy fraternal

-¿cómo te fue a ti?- pregunto el rubio sirviéndose una taza de café

-de maravilla, Clyde es de verdad un amante excepcional-

Tweek dejo de servirse en cuanto escucho el nombre "Clyde" salir de los labios de Bebe, la miro con seriedad y la rubia suspiro con resignación

-Tweek...-

-¿Clyde? ¿Es así como se llama? Ngh, te dijo su nombre... ¿le diste el tuyo?-

-Tweek, yo sé que te sonara a locura, pero Clyde y yo no gustamos de verdad-

-¡gha! Pero Bebe, una de las reglas es no ir más allá del sexo con los clientes, nosotros no podemos, ugh enamorarnos-

-Tweek, no me salgas con eso ahora, no tu-

-¿yo no?-

-yo sé que tú y ese tal "Feldspar" tienen más que solo sexo-

-¡ngh, no es cierto!...él es solo mi cliente-

-¿solo un cliente? Ja, por casi un año ha estado visitando el club regularmente y resulta que solo se le antoja follarte a ti, además me he dado cuenta que desde hace meses tu solo bailas y lo recibes a él-

-ugh...es exclusividad –aclaro Tweek- el jefe de Feldspar es un gran amigo del gran gay Al, ngh ellos acordaron que solo atendería a Feldspar-

-¡exclusividad mis polainas! Si ese tipo pidió que solo te acuestes con él es porque le gustas y no solo para coger, quiere contigo y tú con él ¿porque no podemos Clyde y yo gustarnos igual?-

-Bebe, ellos no son clientes cualquiera...Feldspar y Clyde están relacionados con la mafia-

-¿qué?- pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja

-ni yo he querido involucrarme demasiado...ngh, me gustaría saber cuál es el verdadero nombre de Feldspar, conocerlo más allá de una simple habitación, pero es peligroso, lo sé, en una ocasión casi le digo mi nombre, pero él me callo a tiempo, ugh...me dijo que no hacía falta llamarnos por nuestros nombres, que yo solo seria "honey" para él-

-...-

:::::::

Token Black era el nombre de su jefe, aunque más que jefe podía considerarlo un amigo, gracias a el había podido salir de los barrios bajos y ayudar económicamente a sus padres, así como darle estudios decentes a su hermana Trish, los había ayudado pero también se había alejado al comprender que ahora su vida era peligrosa, no quería arriesgar a sus seres queridos, se volvió solitario y centrado a su trabajo de sicario, todo pudo haber ido bien si no hubiese conocido a cierto bailarín que le robo el corazón a primera vista, lo amaba, amaba a su Honey más que nada en el mundo, pero Craig Tucker tenía enemigos, y no quería exponerlo a tal amenaza, fue ahí cuando su jefe y amigo intervino de nuevo, consiguiendo que Honey solo le perteneciera a él, o mejor dicho a Feldspar, ese amante que podía disponer de Honey en cualquier momento, era placentero, sí, pero dentro de él Craig Tucker quería salir un día normal, caminar bajo la luz del sol, verle usar ropa más decente y preguntarle lo que quería saber desde hace ya muchos meses

¿Cuál es tu nombre?.


	2. 1 acto

**Segundo acto**

Las caderas de Tweek se movían frenéticamente sobre la entrepierna de su pelinegro amante, cabalgándolo de manera casi violenta, haciendo más profundas las penetraciones con cada sentón, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos amantes se mezclaban con la música de fondo del club, la luces neones en color purpura iluminaban sus cuerpos llenos de sudor y enrojecidas mejillas

-ahg…Honey…mgh-

-¡ugh!-

El cuerpo del azabache no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la estrechez y calor del ajeno, con un ronco jadeo llego al orgasmo mientras su semen salía y llenaba el interior del rubio, Tweek arqueo su espalda del placer al sentir el líquido caliente en su interior y escurrir entre sus glúteos, termino viniéndose en ambos vientres, después de unos segundos de éxtasis, ambos terminaron acostados en la cama, recuperando el aliento y abrazados en silencio, Tweek cerró los ojos recostándose en el pecho del más alto, escuchando el latir de su corazón, secretamente era lo que más le gustaba hacer después de tener sexo con Feldspar, sin embargo solo duro unos minutos

-tengo que irme- dijo el azabache moviéndose para levantarse de la cama

-ngh- Tweek se hizo a un lado y lo miro un poco frustrado, le hubiese gustado tenerlo al menos hasta la madrugada – ya veo…tienes asuntos que atender-

El pelinegro no respondió, se levantó de la cama y tomo su ropa la cual se encontraba en el suelo, empezó a vestirse rápidamente ante la atenta mirada del rubio que lo veía sentado en la cama y cubierto con la delgada sábana blanca

-también me hubiese gustado quedarme – dijo mientras se ajustaba el cinturón- pero surgieron imprevistos Honey, te prometo que la próxima vez vendré y me quedare hasta la madrugada-

Sin esperar contestación y ya vestido, se acercó a la cama y tomo al rubio del mentón para que le volteara a ver directamente, sus ojos se encontraron por varios segundos en los que se miraron profundamente, Craig se acercó hasta los labios ajenos y deposito en ellos un beso suave y gentil, muy diferente a los apasionados que solía darle, pero por alguna razón se sentía más significativo

-volveré, Honey…-

Tweek se quedó atrapado entre esas palabras mientras veía al azabache salir por la puerta, una vez que se supo solo no pudo evitar que un suspiro de frustración y tristeza saliera de sus labios, se recostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo

 _Es un criminal, hará cosas malas esta noche, posiblemente los descubra la policía, tal vez haya disparos, tal vez muera_

Tweek se dio un golpe en la frente por pensar esas cosas, un nudo incomodo se formó en su estómago y se sintió enfermo, odiaba esa sensación, odiaba preocuparse tanto así por un desconocido, porque si, Feldspar era un desconocido, sabía cuál era su bebida favorita, cuál era su marca preferida de cigarrillos, cuantos tatuajes tenia y a que se dedicaba, pero no sabía nada más aparte de eso, era frustrante saber su realidad

 _Estaba enamorado de un verdadero desconocido_

oo00oo

-hey, te tardaste-

Fue lo primero que dijo Clyde después de que Craig subiera al lujoso auto negro que lo esperaba fuera del club nocturno, el pelinegro no hizo mucho caso a la queja de su compañero, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le levanto el dedo medio como siempre lo hacia

-si así iban a ser las cosas yo también pude haber entrado y...-

-déjalo así, Clyde –dijo la serena voz de un joven hombre de piel obscura que viajaba en el asiento trasero del auto – tan solo ocúpate de llegar a nuestra reunión lo más pronto posible-

-tsk...si, como "Fucker" es tu preferido por eso no le dices nada- contesto haciendo un infantil puchero mientras encendía el auto

-oh, viejo...no empieces con eso de nuevo- le dijo el afroamericano con un semblante cansino

-pero Token ¡yo también quería ver a mi chica!- replico el castaño poniéndose en marcha

-prometo que les daré otra noche libre para que puedan regresar al club –contesto el moreno- pero esta noche tenemos negocios que atender-

-¿quién será ahora?- pregunto Craig con su voz seria y nasal

-Eric Cartman-

El entrecejo de Craig se frunció notablemente al escuchar ese nombre, aborrecía a ese hombre y a sus cómplices, por un momento estuvo a punto de cuestionar a Token sobre su futuro socio, pero como si este le leyera la mente, le contesto antes de que preguntara

-sí, ya sé que hacer negocios con Cartman es un arma de doble filo, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos, es conveniente para ambos-

-¿qué clase de negocios?- pregunto Tucker

-hablo de una supuesta alianza, dijo que me explicaría los detalles en nuestro encuentro-

Craig guardo silencio al pensar en su situación, sobre todo porque no confiaba para nada en Cartman, chasqueo la lengua con irritación, sacó su pistola del cinturón y reviso que estuviera cargada, mientras la revisaba la manga de su camisa se recorrió y dejo ver el tatuaje que rezaba "honey" en su muñeca

" _volveré, honey"_

La sangre de Craig se congelo al recordar de cerca esos singulares ojos azules con destellos dorados, le había prometido volver pero estaba consciente de que posiblemente no podría cumplir esas palabras, se estaba jugando la vida y cada segundo era incierto

-hemos llegado-

Escucho la voz extrañamente seria de Cyde al detener el auto en las que reconoció como las bodegas del puerto, volvió a guardar el arma en el cinturón, salió de su lugar para abrir la puerta trasera donde el joven Black viajaba, una vez que los tres hombres bajaron del auto caminaron en silencio hasta la única bodega iluminada, Craig y Clyde tras Token, cubriéndole la espalda y atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, era una gran bodega, vieja y gris con ventanas protegidas por oxidadas rejas a lo alto, dentro del lugar había un par de autos clásicos de lujo –lo más seguro robados o de contrabando- y una mesa llena de botellas y pequeñas bolsas que lo más seguro que contenían era droga, al pie de esa mesa tres hombres los esperaban

-¡media hora tarde, Black!- recrimino el más gordo de los hombres con una mueca de molestia- creí que te interesaba esto-

-si no me interesara ni siquiera estaría aquí- contesto el afroamericano con serenidad

Craig observo a quienes acompañaba al gordo de Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh estaba a su izquierda con una botella en mano, lo cual no era novedad, Stan era algo alcohólico aunque no por eso un inepto, no sabía cómo hacia Marsh para conducir y disparar con altas dosis de alcohol en el cuerpo, tal vez esa era su secreto, el alcohol lo hacía más temerario, a la derecha de Cartman con cara de seriedad y desconfianza se encontraba Kyle Broflovski, alias "El judío", un pelirrojo que se las daba de sabihondo y se encargaba de la finanzas ilegales de Cartman, su mano derecha aunque se trataran muy mal

-¿quieren algo de beber?- ofreció el castaño

-vayamos directo al grano- dijo Token

-muy bien, a lo que venimos –hablo el gordo

Stan Marsh dio un sorbo más a su botella y después la dejo sobre la mesa, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su saco color negro, empezando a hablar

-no es que nos guste mucho hacer trato con ustedes, pero es necesario, en esta ciudad ya no somos solo nosotros, están llegando traficantes extranjeros que quieren apropiarse del lugar, estoy seguro de que ya habían oído algo al respecto-

-creo que si – dijo Clyde mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo – dicen que anda un francés moviendo grandes cantidades de éxtasis y heroína-

-así es –asintió Kyle – su nombre es Christophe Delorne, mejor conocido como "el topo", es la mano derecha y asesino personal del líder de su cartel-

-¿saben quién es el líder?- pregunto Token con interés

-su nombre es Gregory Fields de Yardale –escupió Stan con desprecio

-¿Gregory Fields? – Exclamo Black -¿el rico empresario inglés?-

-ese mismo –respondió Cartman- durante el día mantiene la fachada de rico y respetable hombre de negocios, pero por la noche y por medio del topo se encarga de traficar drogas, alcohol e incluso gente-

-entiendo- dijo Token con voz pensativa

-en pocas palabras –continuo Kyle- ese hombre vino con todas las intenciones de tomar el control de esta zona, zona que nosotros hemos estado disputándonos ya por algunos años atrás, hemos sido enemigos en varias ocasiones pero ahora debemos unirnos para combatir a un enemigo en común, un muy poderoso enemigo, no podemos hacerlo solos, ustedes tampoco, solo nos queda una alianza y tregua temporal-

-muy bien -asintió Token- no me gusta mucho trabajar con ustedes pero las circunstancias me obligan-

-sabía que entrarías en razón, Token –sonrió Cartman- trabajaremos juntos entonces hasta regresar a ese jodido ingles de vuelta a su castillo-

-Fields es poderoso – dijo Craig con seriedad- ¿ya tienen un plan para acabar con él?-

-no podemos atacarle directamente –le respondió el judío – pero empezaremos por su mano derecha, empezaremos por el topo-

oo00oo

-Lo siento Rose, ya no te amo-

-¡pero Gustav!...tu, tú me prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos-

-lo siento-

La chica empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba de la espalda del chico rubio que mantenía un rostro lleno de dureza y seriedad, era una escena cruel, desgarradora, hacía sentir a todos los espectadores un nudo en la garganta por semejante actuación

-¡CORTE!-

La voz del maestro provenientes de una de las butacas del anfiteatro de la universidad se dejó oír y todos volvieron a la realidad, Tweek dejo de ser "Gustav" con su semblante cruel y volvió a ser el mismo chico de siempre, los aplausos de los pocos presentes se dejaron oír, completamente sinceros, Tweek sonrió complacido para sus adentros

-chicos, eso fue maravilloso mmmOkay – alabo el maestro Mackey –Nelly, estuviste mucho mejor que antes y Tweek... perfecto como siempre mmmOkay-

El ensayo había terminado y como siempre Tweek fue felicitado por su actuación, no solo por sus compañeros, si no también por sus maestros en general, gracias a su esfuerzo y talento nato en la actuación Tweek era considerado el mejor alumno de su generación en la clase de artes escénicas y había muchas expectativas sobre él, llegando a llamar la atención de algunos más fuera de la universidad

-tú debes de ser Tweek Tweak, te felicito por tu actuación, de verdad me estremeció-

-ugh...gracias ¿usted es?-

-Gregory Fields, soy amigo de la directora Victoria y merodeaba por el campus cuando entre al anfiteatro y vi tu actuación, me encanto- ambos se detuvieron a la mitad del casi vacío pasillo fuera de los salones de arte, era de tarde y el ocaso estaba cayendo

-gracias...supongo- respondió Tweek un poco nervioso, el hombre frente a él le parecía vagamente familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde, algo difícil de creer pues de haberse encontrado con alguien parecido a un príncipe Disney lo recordaría

-¡Merde! Así que aquí estabas-

La ronca voz de otro hombre se acercó a ellos, un castaño de ojos chocolate y apariencia ruda, Tweek observo como el castaño se paraba frente al otro rubio y encendía un cigarrillo

-hola de nuevo, Chris –respondió el rubio con educadamente- te mande un mensaje diciéndote que estaría en el anfiteatro-

-mi teléfono se descargó- respondió secamente con un acento que Tweek rápidamente identifico como francés

-como sea, mira, te presento a este chico, actúa de forma sublime y creo que se merece un óscar, su nombre es Tweek Tweak, Tweek este es mi amigo Christophe Delorne-

-ugh...mucho gusto–se presentó el rubio ando una sonría tímida, esos efusivos extranjeros lo estaban intimidando, sobretodo el francés que lo miraba de forma fija

-si como sea –respondió el castaño dejando de mirar a Tweek – Greg, tenemos asuntos pendientes-

-ya veo –respondió el inglés –bueno, fue un placer saludarle joven Tweak, espero en un futuro disfrutar de sus futuras presentaciones-

-sí, gracias-

El inglés hizo una educada reverencia despidiéndose de Tweek, el tal Christophe solo se retiró, Tweek los vio marcharse por el pasillo de la universidad, eran un par muy peculiar, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su teléfono vibro alertándolo sobre un mensaje

 _ **De: Bebe**_

 _ **Para: mi**_

 _ **Tweek ¿dónde estás? El señor esclavo y el resto te estamos esperando en el club para practicar la rutina de esta noche ¿aun estas en tus clases?**_

Tweek guardo de inmediato el teléfono en su mochila y corrió a prisa para llegar al club nocturno, se había concentrado tanto en su clase que había olvidado su práctica de pole dance, se apuró entonces a llegar a su destino

oo00oo

-¿una alianza con el gordo?- Pregunto Red mientras preparaba los tragos tras la barra del bar

-será temporal – contesto Token para después tomar su vaso de whiskey, sentado en el sillón de cuero negro de su estancia

-ten cuidado amor- le dijo suavemente Nichole Daniels a su prometido mientras se sentaba en sus piernas – ese tal Cartman no me parece de fiar-

-entiendo tu preocupación –respondió Token abrazando a la morena por la cintura – Eric Cartman es la persona más traicionera que conozco, y si bien ahora estamos "del mismo lado", la verdad es que nunca confiare en él-

La puerta de la estancia se abrió dando paso a Craig y Clyde, ambos hombres entraron y se dirigieron frente a su jefe

-¿nos mandó llamar "jefazo"?- pregunto Clyde con una sonrisa

-así es, necesito que esta noche vayan a recibir una carga de droga al puerto y...-

-¿qué? – Lo interrumpió el castaño –creí que esta era nuestra noche libre

-este fue un imprevisto Clyde, necesito que dos personas de suma confianza para mi estén ahí esta noche, es mi última palabra-

Craig se limitó a guardar silencio y acatar la orden, aunque al igual que Clyde se sentía frustrado por no poder ir al club y ver a su honey bailar, pero ese trabajo tenía prioridad y no podía fallarle a Token, ya le debía demasiado

-¿a qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?- pregunto el azabache

-a media noche-

oo00oo

El chico que Gregory le había presentado en los pasillos de la universidad le había resultado sumamente bonito a Christophe, de la clase de belleza que vez caminando por la calle, la admiras y sigues tu camino, nada fuera de lo común -y según por lo que escucho de Gregory -ese rubio estudiaba actuación, así que era lógico, las personas de ese entorno cuidan mucho su físico por obvias razones, hasta ese momento Christophe no había pensado que fuera nada del otro mundo

 _Hasta ese momento_

No creía en el chupavergas de dios, pero si en algo parecido al destino, una fuerza que hacía que las cosas o personas destinadas tomaran un rumbo en específico y chocaran entre ellas, _atracción_ seria tal vez la palabra que buscaba, ¿se trataba de eso? ¿Esa atracción había actuado para que el aceptara salir a distraerse con Gregory? ¿Ese destino lo había llevado a ese lugar? ¿A esa mesa?

-¿Chris?-

-...-

-es él-

-¿quién?-

-el chico que me presentaste esta tarde, Tweek-

Gregory dejo de mirar a su camarada y dirigió sus ojos azules hasta la pista, prestando atención a los bailarines que se encontraban bailando en el tubo, hasta ese momento no había prestado total atención a los chicos por estar entretenido con las mujeres, pero cuando vio una caótica cabellera rubia y analizo mejor se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ese sensual chico que bailaba en poca ropa y se movía seductoramente era el mismo que conocido esa tarde

-vaya, vaya – dijo el inglés aun sorprendido – al parecer tiene varios talentos-

-ni que lo digas –contesto el francés- me pregunto... ¿cuánto cobrara?-

-eso no importa, si lo quieres, te lo puedo comprar-

Christophe no respondió, pero sonrió de medio lado mientras veía la blanca espalda del chico y descendía hasta su redondo trasero apenas cubierto por sus shorts negros, se encontraba totalmente caliente y deseaba a ese chico.


	3. 2 acto

**Hola lectores! aquí de nuevo reportandome con esta sexy historia :D me extrañaron? yo se que si, les dejo un saludo especial a los dos Guest, a BigDiamond,KatusuWrench, Tako Tucker y Dappercross por dejarme su sensual review y animos para seguir con la historia, les mando abrazo con agarron de nalga incluido, y sin mas que decir...comenzamos!**

 **Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Honey**

La vida de Tweek estaba dividida en dos, por el día era el nervioso pero talentoso estudiante de teatro, un chico común a simple vista de quien solo se esperarían cosas buenas, pero por la noche se convertía en un habilidoso bailarín de pole dance, capaz de excitar a cualquiera y levantar las más bajas pasiones, _Honey_ , el amante personal de ese criminal conocido como Feldspar, hasta ese momento Tweek había tenido la suerte de que su doble vida no se mezclara, nadie en su vida diurna sabia de su trabajo nocturno...

 _Hasta ese momento_

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a ese hombre esperarle en los camerinos, un desagradable escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y trago saliva amarga al reconocerle, no había duda, ese hombre era el mismo que había conocido por la tarde, el francés que ese tal Gregory le presento, Christophe De Lorne si no mal recordaba era su nombre

-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo el castaño con su marcado acento francés –el lindo muchachito aspirante a actor-

-ngh-

El francés apago su cigarrillo y boto la colilla en el suelo, se acercó hasta Tweek que aún lo miraba sorprendido, parado desde el umbral de la puerta, Christophe aprovecho el shock en el que se encontraba el rubio para acercarse lo suficiente y atraerlo hacia él, tomándole de las caderas e intentando besarle de paso y haciendo reaccionar a Tweek que de inmediato busco apartarse

-¿qué pasa? –Pregunto Christophe abrazando al rubio y evitando que se soltara a pesar de sus forcejeos – ¿es una de tus "magnificas" actuaciones?¿ La puta negada al sexo?-

-gha...no, no, pero yo solo me dedico a bailar –dijo el rubio mientras seguía removiéndose en los brazos ajenos para soltarse

-si trabajas aquí es obvio que no solo bailas ¿dime cuanto cobras? El dinero no es problema-

Tweek sintio el temor cuando los labios del francés buscaron su cuello e intentaron besarlo, uso todas sus fuerzas para poner sus brazos entre ambos y empujar al castaño, el cual se recorrió varios pasos hacia atrás, chocando con los tocadores y volteando a ver al rubio con cierto enojo

-DIJE QUE YO SOLO BAILO- la voz de Tweek salió clara y sin ningún titubeo, a pesar de lo nervios quiso sonar seguro para alejar a ese hombre

-¿solo bailas? –pregunto Christophe para después formar una sonrisa de medio lado- vaya que eres mosca muerta, no me salgas con mucha moralidad cuando hace menos de cinco minutos estabas allá afuera moviendo el culo y parando vergas ¡este es un jodido table dance! Los tipos como yo pagan para cogerse a tipos como tú, no entiendo a qué viene tu negación, deberías estar abriendo las piernas ahora mismo-

-ugh...¡SI! ya sé que este es un table dance, pero no soy el único que trabaja aquí, si tanto quieres follar ve afuera elige a quien quieras o móntate una orgia si prefieres, ngh...¡pero yo no estoy disponible!-

El ceño del francés se tensó notablemente mientras miraba a Tweek de forma sombría, el cual nunca le bajo la mirada e incluso parecía retarlo, Christophe debia admitir que el chico frente a él tenia agallas de verdad, algo nunca visto en todos esos amantes en turno que había tenido en el pasado, ahora deseaba más dominar y poseer al rubio frente a él, lo haría tarde o temprano, porque había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra

:::::::

-debemos tener cuidado, Token Black no es precisamente un idiota-

Menciono Kyle Broflovski para después darle un trago a su ginebra, el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en la elegante sala de cuero rojo del despacho de Eric Cartman, junto a él se encontraba Stanley Marsh, bebiendo directamente de la botella de whiskey y ya algo alcoholizado, mientras Eric estaba sentado tras su escritorio y ojeando desinteresadamente una revista

-yo tampoco lo soy –respondió Cartman- he pensado en este plan muchas veces y no hay forma de que falle-

-¿y cómo estas tan seguro de que...de que Gregory Fields te hará caso?- pregunto Stan con hipeando por la bebida

-de la misma forma en la que hice que Token Black me prestara atención, le propondré una alianza para sacar a Black del camino, pelearan entre ellos, se destruirán mutuamente y toda esta zona será mía-

-¿ya contactaste a Fields?- pregunto Kyle

El gordo dejo de ojear la revista y se detuvo justo en una página donde hablaban de Gregory Fields, arrancando la hoja que mostraba su foto y mostrándosela al pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Gregory Fields de Yardale es una persona importante, maneja una imagen intachable y por tal razón no se relaciona directamente con delincuentes, pero para eso tiene al topo ¿no?-

-¿y qué le vamos a ofrecer al topo para que su jefe quiera aliarse con nosotros?- pregunto Stan dejando la botella de lado

-todos tienen un precio, solo hay que investigar qué es lo que quiere y dárselo-

-como sea –hablo Kyle ya resignado- solo espero que esto salga bien y no seamos nosotros quienes salgan perjudicados-

-por eso odio a los judíos –dijo Eric rodando los ojos –son tan negativos y traen malos augurios-

-¡solo estoy siendo realista!-

-nadie te pidió que lo fueras-

-si no lo fuera no te hubiera salvado el trasero gordo tantas veces antes-

-sácate la arena de la vagina, Kyle-

-gordo hijo de puta-

-chúpame las bolas-

Stan se llevó la mano a la cara apretó ligeramente el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, sus compañeros le daban dolor de cabeza, necesitaba urgentemente una botella o no lo soportaría mas

:::::::

-¿exclusividad?- Christophe enarco una ceja

-eso dijo el gran Gay Al cuando le pregunte por los servicios de Tweek Tweak- respondió Gregory – al parecer es cierto, Tweek baila pero no tiene sexo con cualquiera, solo con un cierto tipo que paga por exclusividad-

Ambos amigos viajaban en el auto de Fields, Christophe conducía mientras el rubio iba en el asiento del copiloto y hablaban sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior en el club

-es un puto table dance, eso de "exclusividad" me parece una pendejada-

-pues así las cosas, lo siento pero creo que tendrás que buscarte otra diversión- dijo Gregory con cierta burla

-que mierda ¿acaso crees que eso me va a detener? Me lo cogeré de todas formas, porque si no quiere dinero, entonces le daré silencio-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-me di cuenta de algo interesante anoche...Tweek se puso demasiado nervioso cuando me vio en el camerino, como si lo hubiese descubierto en medio de algo malo-

-su trabajo-

-¡así es! Es fácil deducir que lleva una doble vida, y estoy seguro de que no querrá que todos en su universidad sepan que chupa vergas por dinero-

-¿lo chantajearas con eso?-

-no queria llegar a eso, pero no me deja alternativa, estoy seguro de que su estupida "exclusividad" no llega a su otra vida-

-eres malo, Chris-

-gracias, aprendí de ti-

:::::::

Craig reviso en el bolsillo de su saco y saco la cajetilla de cigarros solo para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía, chasqueo la lengua y la arrugo lanzándola sobre la barra del bar privado de Token

-oye, no ensucies mi barra-

Lo reprendió la mujer de cabello rojo y liso que respondía al nombre de Red Tucker, su prima, Craig le saco el dedo de en medio y se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar, Red tras la barra tomo la cajetilla vacía y la tiro en un cesto cercano, sacando otra de uno de los cajones y pasándosela a su primo

-¿cómo te fue con el embarque de ayer?-

-normal –respondió el azabache con su voz nasal- recibir droga del extranjero no es un trabajo difícil en realidad-

-lo es con la policía encima-

-la policía es corrupta, solo dales unos cuantos miles y hasta te ayudan a bajar la mercancía-

-...-

-...-

-ayer vi a Tricia-

-¿y?-

-la vi saliendo del colegio, está muy emocionada porque presentara examen para la universidad en un mes, quiere ser doctora-

-¿tan pronto?-

-Craig, Trish tiene dieciocho años, es la edad-

-¿dieciocho? Me parece que tan solo ayer tenía doce-

-tenía doce cuando te fuiste de casa...deberías visitar a tu familia de vez en cuando-

-no tengo que hacerlo, les envió dinero mensualmente-

-no es solo por el dinero, Trish me pregunto por ti, sonaba melancólica cuando lo hizo, me dejo entre ver que el tío Thomas y la tía Laura también te echan mucho de menos-

-Red, tu sabes mejor que nadie porque no los visito, es peligroso, no quiero exponerlos o que los relacionen con mafiosos-

-pero...-

-pero nada, espero que no le hayas dicho a Tricia nada personal de mi-

-no- respondió la pelirroja desviando la mirada-

-muy bien-

Craig se guardó la nueva cajetilla de cigarros en el saco y se levantó del asiento, saliendo del bar privado, dejando a Red sola

-Trish lo sabe todo...- murmuro Red sin ser escuchada

:::::::

El club nocturno abrió de nuevo sus puertas esa noche, los clientes fueron llegando poco a poco para disfrutar de las bebidas, el tabaco y por supuesto, de la belleza de los anfitriones de esa noche, hombres y mujeres que deslumbraban por su belleza y su destreza en el pole, era casi media noche cuando Christophe arribo al lugar, busco con sus ojos avellana la caótica melena rubia pero no la encontró en el escenario principal, de igual forma en la barra o en los camerinos, desilusionado, salió de los camerinos con la idea de que el rubio simplemente no había ido a trabajar ese día, camino por el pasillo que lo llevaría de vuelta al salón principal, teniendo que pasar antes por uno que daba a las habitaciones del lugar, en una esquina y justo antes de dar la vuelta, pudo ver entre la obscuridad e iluminados por las luces neones, una pareja que se comía a besos en la puerta de una de esas habitaciones, entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor y darse cuenta de que uno de ellos era precisamente Tweek, que se besaba apasionadamente con un pelinegro, el cual colaba sus manos bajo el diminuto short y apretaba los glúteos del rubio, Christophe se quedó oculto tras la esquina varios mientras la pareja seguía besándose y tocándose, hasta que finalmente abrieron la puerta de la recamara y entraron cerrándola de un portazo, Christophe salió de su escondite con bastante ira en el cuerpo y los dientes apretándose con rabia, camino furioso por el pasillo para salir e irse de ese lugar

-ups, lo siento amigo-

Se disculpó un castaño de mejillas regordetas con el que había chocado y le había vaciado un poco de alcohol en la chaqueta, aun molesto Christophe le gruño y empujo a un lado al castaño, yéndose del lugar

-¿y ese qué?- pregunto Bebe mientras se acercaba a Clyde

-no lo sé, pero parece encabronado- respondió – y me parece haberlo visto antes-

-¿dónde?-

-nah...no me acuerdo, pero vamos, tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-lo que tú digas, corazón-

Ambos amantes rieron y se tomaron de las manos en busca de privacidad, mientras tanto Christophe había llegado a su auto y apretaba el volante con bastante molestia, le irritaba de sobre manera recordar la escena que había presenciado minutos atrás, el cómo le habían rechazado para ponerlo por debajo de ese hombre de cabello negro, se sentía hasta cierto punto humillado, y nadie humillaba ni rechazaba a Christophe De Lorne, de modo que ahora se había convertido en una ofensa personal y Tweek Tweak pagaría por eso.

* * *

Sayonara!


	4. 3 acto

De nuevo se me olvida subir el capitulo por este lado XD sorry de verdad, y gracias por aquellos que aparte de leer se toman la molestia de comentar como

 **Un Fic mas**

 **Miss Blackfeathers**

 **Tako Tucker**

gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos RWs, sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Honey**

-¿Eric Cartman?-

Christophe había escuchado ese nombre un par de veces ya desde que había llegado a la ciudad, sabía que se trataba de uno de los mafiosos locales y que tarde o temprano tendría que lidiar con él por "invadir" su ciudad, mas sin embargo no se imaginó que el tal Cartman fuera a invitarlo amablemente a negociar con el

-así es- respondió uno de sus subordinados –mando a uno de nuestros hombres con el mensaje de que le interesaba reunirse con usted, para negociar o algo así-

-¿negociar que mierda? –

-no quiso decirlo, solo que era importante y que ambos saldrían beneficiados-

-mmm-

-¿piensa en aceptar su propuesta, señor?-

-he escuchado algunas cosas de ese tal Cartman, como que es un cabron y no es de fiar, ¿salir beneficiados ambos? Ja! Creo que estará hablando solo por el-

-¿rechazara la reunión?-

-no-

-¿no?-

-a los amigos hay que tenerlos cercas, y a los enemigos mucho más cerca, no confió para nada en este Cartman, pero hasta que no lo trate personalmente no podre saber que trama...responde la invitación, dile que me reuniré con él-

-muy bien, señor-

-¿algo más?-

-si –respondió el hombre mientras dejaba un folder negro sobre el escritorio –aquí está la información que nos pidió-

-muy bien –respondió tomando el folder- puedes irte-

-con permiso, señor-

El hombre salió del elegante despacho que pertenecía a Gregory Fields, pero que en su ausencia Christophe solía usar regularmente, una vez solo el castaño se encendió un cigarrillo, subiendo los pies en el escritorio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de cuero y se disponía a leer la información recibida

 _-Tweek Tweak_

 _-23 años_

 _-originario de Denver, Colorado_

 _-hijo único de un matrimonio que se encarga de una cafetería local, familia de clase media_

 _\- estudiante de artes escénicas y actuación_

 _-comparte residencia con Bárbara Stevens, estudiante de leyes y streeper_

Christophe leyó con atención toda la información que sus hombres habían obtenido para él, desde la rutina diaria de Tweek, sus horarios, amistades, familia, gustos en particular e incluso si tenía alguna alergia, vio de paso las fotografías que habían tomado del chico en su vida fuera del club y desde distintos ángulos sin que se diera cuenta, Christophe leyó toda la información y para su mala suerte no encontró nada del hombre pelinegro con el que el rubio se había estado besuqueando noches atrás, el topo se sintió frustrado al no saber quién era realmente ese tipo, aunque por lo que sospechaba debía tratarse de ese tipo que gozaba de "exclusividad" y del que ni el gran gay Al quiso dar información, Christophe chasqueo la lengua de forma molesta y lanzo la información sobre el escritorio, quedándose solo con una foto de Tweek, en ella se veía al rubio saliendo de la universidad, con un vaso de café en mano y completamente abrigado por el frio

-¿te crees mucho para mí? –

Le hablo a la fotografía mientras apagaba su cigarrillo en uno de los extremos de la fotografía , quemándola un poco pero sin afectar la imagen del rubio, el francés siguió mirando la fotografía por varios minutos más, admirando las facciones del rubio y sonriendo mientras veía el atuendo tan recatado que llevaba en ese momento, pensando en cómo se veía bajo esos abrigos , instintivamente sintió el deseo de comenzar a tocarse, fantaseando en despojar al rubio de todas esas prendas, recostarlo bajo de él y besarle los delgados labios hasta dejárselos rojos e hinchados

-muy pronto... _Petit chienne*_ -

oo00oo

EL club donde Tweek y Bebe solían bailar no abría los miércoles, razón por la cual ambos chicos solían usar la tarde y noche de ese día para descansar, relajarse o estudiar, justo como hacían en ese momento, en el que Tweek ayudaba a Bebe

-todo ciudadano es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario –citaba la rubia en voz alta mientras Tweek revisaba el libro- puede ampararse con las leyes y asesorarse con un abogado para defender sus derechos, en caso de que resulte inocente y sea víctima de difamación puede presentar una contrademanda-

-ugh...bien, ¿cuáles son los principios básicos de la contrademanda?-

-un vaso de jugo-

-¿qué?-

-quiero beber algo, ya me harte de estudiar-

-tú fuiste la que me pediste que te ayudara-

-sí, pero llevamos casi dos horas así, tengo la garganta seca, vamos a la cocina por un jugo de naranja-

-ngh, bien, pero cuando presentes tu primer caso en una corte ni creas que te dejaran salir por un vasito de jugo-

Bebe rio ante el comentario de su amigo y se movieron de la pequeña sala hasta la cocina que estaba a un lado, no era un departamento muy grande, pero estaba bien para ellos, llevaban casi dos años viviendo en ese piso y lo habían convertido en su hogar

-supongo que tú prefieres café-

-si, por favor-

Mientras la rubia encendía la cafetera y se servía su jugo, Tweek se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala, mientras esperaba su café vio una de la tantas revistas de sociales de Bebe sobre la barra y comenzó a hojearla con cierto desinterés, hasta que al llegar a cierta página se encontró con la foto de un rostro conocido

-¡gha!-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Bebe volteando a verlo

-este hombre...ngh, estuvo en la universidad hace días-

Bebe se acercó a ver la foto y el vaso casi se le cae de las manos cuando vio de quien se trataba

-¡oh! Gregory Fields ¿estuvo en la universidad? ¡Lo viste!-

-algo así...cuando lo vi me pareció ya haber visto su rostro en alguna parte, debí haber sospechado que era famoso-

-¿cómo que debí haber sospechado?-

-sí, tal vez vi de reojo su cara en alguna revista, pero ya sabes que no soy mucho de ver la sección de sociales-

-Gregory Fields de Yardale es uno de los empresarios más exitosos del momento, se dice que años atrás su familia estuvo al borde de la bancarrota, pero el tomo las riendas e hizo prosperar su fortuna, algo increíble dada su juventud, por eso dicen que es un prodigio para los negocios-

-mmm-

-pero cuéntame ¿es tan guapo como en las fotos? ¿Qué hacía en la universidad?-

-si...es atractivo, es como tener aun príncipe disney enfrente y tiene ese acento británico que lo hace sonar tan educado, ngh, dijo que era amigo de la directora Victoria y que estaba de visita, también me felicito por mi ensayo en el anfiteatro-

-¿te felicito?-

-si-

-¡HABLASTE CON ÉL!- grito la rubia dando un par de brincos por la emoción- ¡Tweek, que envidia! Creo que iré a darme vueltas por tus ensayos más seguido-

-¿que no tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes?-

-sí, pero puedo tomar mis minutos para ir a ver a mi mejor amigo a sus ensayos, tal vez y hasta tengo buena suerte como tú y a mi también me habla-

-ngh, no sé si sea buena suerte-

-que te hable un galán como ese, claro que es buena suerte-

-Gregory Fields se portó muy educado, sí, pero no puedo opinar lo mismo de su socio- dijo el rubio desviando la mirada mientras recordaba el altercado con el francés en los camerinos

-¿qué socio?-

-un hombre que lo acompañaba, francés, de cabello castaño...Christophe, creo es su nombre-

-bueno, no sé nada de ningún socio francés ¿pero te dijo algo ese hombre?-

-más que haber dicho algo…él me vio Bebe, ngh, me vio en la universidad y después en el club-

-¿¡que!?-

-sí, y cuando me vio en el club me fue a buscar a los camerinos, quería que tuviéramos sexo, pero me negué y le dije que se cogiera a alguien más, porque yo no estaba disponible para nadie...se fue bastante molesto –

-¿lo has vuelto a ver?-

-no –

-menos mal, debe de tratarse de esos viejos verdes que solo quieren acosar-

-no era un viejo, se ve un poco mayor que nosotros pero apuesto que no rebasa los treinta, incluso puedo decir que es...atractivo-

-¿joven, atractivo y francés?-

-si-

-...-

-...-

-de verdad estás enamorado de Feldspar ¿no?-

-gha ¿qué?-

-aun si alguien como el mismísimo Gregory quisiera hacerlo contigo tu no aceptarías, no por tu tonta excusa de "exclusividad", sino porque de verdad quieres a Feldspar-

-ya no digas más-

-Tweek, deberías al menos decirle lo que sientes, yo de verdad creo que él te corresponderá-

-¿y después que? ¿Viviremos felices para siempre? Ngh, él ni siquiera quiere saber mi verdadero nombre, una vez dijo que todo era mejor así, y tal vez tiene razón...me inquieta saber qué hace de su vida cuando no está en el club-

-al menos deberías intentarlo-

-deja ese tema ya Bebe, vamos seguir estudiando-

-pero...-

Tweek se levantó de su lugar y dejo a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, Bebe supo que al menos en ese momento no tenía lógica seguir hablando con Tweek, el rubio era tan necio y cabeza dura que no le entraban razones cuando se ponía en ese plan, Stevens suspiro resignada y fue a la sala a seguir sus deberes

oo00oo

-buenas noches, Topo, ¿quieres algo de beber?-

-deja la lambisconerías de lado ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Respondió Christophe al hombre robusto que tenía enfrente, el que adivino se trataba de Eric Cartman, el cual estaba acompañado por dos hombres más, un pelinegro que lucía ebrio y un pelirrojo que parecía analizarlo con la mirada, el topo no se dejó intimidar por eso, mantuvo su pose altiva con la seguridad de que casi una decena de sus hombres estaban rodeando la bodega donde se encontraba, así si algo raro ocurría, ellos abrirían fuego

-eres de los tipos que van directo al grano ¿no? Bien hare lo mismo, quiero proponerte una alianza-

-¿alianza?-

-así es ¿te suena el nombre de Token Black?-

-lo he escuchado algunas veces en los barrios bajos-

-por supuesto que sí, Token domina toda la parte costa y mueve grandes cantidades de cocaína-

-si ¿y?-

-seré breve, si nos aliamos y sacamos a Black de en medio toda la costa y sus alrededores nos pertenecerá-

-suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto, tengo entendido que llevas años rivalizando con él en este mercado ¿quieres que yo haga tu trabajo termine tu pelea? Debes de estar pendejo si crees que seguiré tus órdenes-

-es cierto que llevo años tratando de quitar a Black del lugar, pero no pienses que te estoy usando ni nada de eso, de echo hasta te estoy haciendo un favor-

-¿qué favor?-

-veras, hace días Token Black pidió reunirse conmigo, yo accedí solo para qué es lo que quería, y resulta que me propuso una tregua para aliarnos y sacarte a ti de aquí, dijo que un bastardo francés no le va a quitar su territorio-

-¿y por qué no lo aceptaste? ¿Porque preferiste contármelo?- pregunto Christophe enarcando la ceja

-simple, yo odio a Token y a todo su clan, y si tengo que aliarme con alguien para traicionar prefiero que sea contigo-

-¿cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?-

-no lo es, y para demostrártelo estoy dispuesto a compartir mi información contigo-

Después de decir esas palabras el gordo hizo una seña y el judío saco un folder que paso a manos del francés, Christophe lo abrió y encontró fotografías

-ese hombre es Token Black, el jefe y dueño actual de la costa, en esa carpeta encontraras todos sus contactos y más cercanos cómplices...son nuestros enemigos en común- dijo el castaño con malicia

El topo dio vuelta a las hojas de la mientras veía las fotografías del afroamericano, así como la de cargas de toneladas de droga, todo le pareció irrelevante hasta que una fotografía llamo a su atención

-¿quiénes son ellos?- pregunto refiriéndose a dos hombres que aparecían junto a Black en una foto

-ellos son los lacayos de confianza de Black, quienes se encargan de sus asuntos importantes- respondió Stanley – Craig y Clyde-

-¿quién es el pelinegro?-

-Craig, su nombre es Craig Tucker- respondió Kyle

Christophe fijo la mirada en la fotografía de nuevo, no podía equivocarse, estaba seguro de que ese hombre era el amante de Tweek, sonrió de forma triunfal y regreso su mirada al trio de hombres frente a el

-está bien...me aliare a ustedes, pero quiero algo a cambio-

-lo que quieras-

Respondió Eric celebrando internamente su triunfo.

* * *

Sayonara!


	5. 4 acto

Hola de nuevo a los lectores que siguen esta obra, si, se que he sido muy inconsistente con su publicación, pero ahora que termine uno de mis longfics mas largos creo que podre darle mas atención a esta, bueno, pasemos a responder los RWS de los lectores

 **Miss BlackFeathers:** si vas a buscar fanarts del Au mafia te recomiendo que comiences con los de "Temariart", los cuales son muy bellos y son los que mas me inspiran XD y espero a futuro te animes a compartir tus teorías, para hacer esto mas interactivo XD bueno si mas te dejo disfrutar de este capitulo

 **Tako Tucker:** al momento de contestarte esto me imagino que ya releíste la historia, jeje no desesperes, el nuevo capitulo esta aquí

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 **Honey**

Los ojos de Tweek se quedaron perdidos, mirando las luces neones en color purpura que iluminaban pobremente la habitación que compartía con Feldspar, ambos desnudos y recostados en la cama sin decir nada, no hacía falta hacerlo, esos momentos de tranquilidad eran tan íntimos como estar haciendo el amor, Tweek amaba quedarse recostado en el pecho del pelinegro, amaba escuchar su corazón latir, porque algo dentro de él le decía que ese órgano latía así por él, solo por él...

-¿qué piensas?-

-ngh...nada en especial ¿te quedaras esta noche?-

-si, al menos hasta la madrugada-

El azabache llevo su mano hasta el rostro de su amante y comenzó a acariciarle los labios con su pulgar, subiendo después su índice hasta la punta de la nariz, delineando cada centímetro de esa cara para recordarle por la eternidad, Tweek se dejó hacer, disfrutando del toque, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados ese tatuaje en la muñeca ajena

" _Honey"_

Un sentimiento egoísta y posesivo pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que veía esas perfectas letras cursivas en la piel del otro, Feldspar se había marcado por él, como un sello que le garantizaría que siempre lo amaría, porque si, Tweek sabía que Feldspar lo amaba, y ni siquiera había tenido que escucharlo con simples palabras, no, para Tweek el amor constaba en ver a Feldspar mirarle con infinito deseo mientras bailaba, hacer el amor con tanta intensidad como si fuera la última vez, recostarse en su pecho y oír latir su corazón, ver el tatuaje y saber que su piel le pertenecía, Tweek tomo la mano del más alto y beso el tatuaje con lentitud, dejando que sus labios se rozaran por toda la muñeca

-Honey...-

-si pudiera yo también me tatuaría –susurro el rubio- pero ya sabes, debo mantener mi piel limpia y perfecta-

-¿y que te tatuarías?- pregunto el azabache abrazando más al rubio contra él, entrelazando sus piernas y jalando la blanca sabana para que cubriera sus desnudos y sudados cuerpos

-ugh... ¿no es obvio? Me tatuaría una taza de café-

-idiota- murmuro el mafioso con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- si quieres me voy y te dejo para que bebas tu café-

-buena oferta, pero ya me pagaron para que te atendiera, así que el café puede esperar-

-al igual que ese absurdo tatuaje, en serio, no te tatúes nada, las únicas marcas que quiero verte son tus pecas-

-odio las pecas, al menos el maquillaje las disimula un poco-

-solo las el rostro, en los hombros tienes más, incluso en las nalgas tienes unas cuantas-

-¡gha!-

-están bien, me encanta besártelas...son como constelaciones, me fascinan-

-me puedo tatuar una constelación de verdad, pequeña, así nadie la notara, o podría tatuarme una palabra-

-¿qué palabra?-

-"Feldspar"-

-...-

-...-

-no tienes por qué hacer eso-

-¿por qué no? Tú tienes tatuada la palabra "Honey", así estaríamos iguales...quiero marcar mi piel con algo tuyo-

-ya dije que no es necesario, además tu piel ya está marcada-

-¿otra vez con las pecas?-

-no me refiero a las pecas, hablo de todos esos besos que te he dado –sonrió el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar al otro- puedo asegurar que no hay centímetro de tu cuerpo que yo no haya besado, todo tu estas marcado por mí y eso no lo olvidaras nunca, es tan permanente como un tatuaje-

-márcame más entonces-

-mmm-

-hazlo hasta que no pueda olvidarlo ni en tres reencarnaciones-

El rubio se levantó del pecho del otro y se acomodó sobre su vientre, dejando que su trasero rozara con el miembro ajeno y poco a poco formara una firme erección, el pelinegro llevo sus manos hasta las piernas del rubio y las acaricio hasta llegar a sus muslos, rozando con su entrepierna

-voy a marcarte toda la noche-

-tenemos hasta la madrugada...-

Ambos sonrieron y Tweek se tendió sobre el pecho ajeno, dejando que sus labios se unieran a los de su amante en un beso húmedo y profundo, comenzando así de nuevo con ese acto carnal que tanto les gustaba hacer

" _haz que no pueda olvidarte nunca"_

oo00oo

-¿creen que el tal Topo ya haya tenido problemas con los chicos de Token? Parecía muy interesado en Craig-

-me importa un carajo si quiere matarlo a cogérselo –respondió Cartman a la pregunta de Kyle- lo importante aquí es que ya lo tenemos de nuestro lado, él nos ayudara a sacar al negro de Token de la jugada-

El trio de mafiosos se encontraba como casi siempre en el despacho de Eric Cartman, bebiendo y hablando de cuál sería su próximo paso a realizar

-¿tienes un plan?- pregunto Stan mientras destapaba una botella de whiskey

-algo así...como ustedes sabrán la ventaja de Token es que tiene contactos con la policía y otras personas medianamente influyentes, pero Gregory Fields es aún más poderoso e influyente que toda esa gentuza, le pedí al topo que hablara con su jefe para que usara sus medios y estos le quitaran el apoyo a Black, así todo su cartel estará a merced de nosotros y quitarlos de en medio será más fácil-

-¿vas a matarlo?- pregunto Kyle enarcando una ceja

-lo hare si tengo que hacerlo, pero si no es así, me basta con que se largue muy lejos o lo manden a la cárcel ¡qué sé yo! El punto es que lo quiero fuera de mi jugada-

-muy bien, supongamos que tu plan funciona y sacas a Black del mercado ¿que harás después? ¿Vas a cederle todo el poder a Gregory Fields? Porque como tú lo acabas de decir, él es más poderoso que cualquiera, incluso más que tu-

-un paso a la vez judío, después de sacar al negro de la jugada pensare en algo para tambien quitar al ingles...solo necesito tiempo-

oo00oo

-¿me amas?-

-no...lo siento-

Nelly, que en ese momento encarnaba a la dramática y soñadora Rose, se dejó caer de rodillas pesadamente a los pies de Tweek que interpretaba a "Gustav", toda la gente guardaba silencio en el anfiteatro, atentos al ensayo de obra que se llevaba a cabo, Victoria Bergman, la directora de artes de la universidad se encontraba también en ese lugar sentada en la última fila mientras miraba, su atención fue robada por el ruido de la puerta abrirse discretamente, Victoria volteo vio entrar a dos hombres, uno de ellos al que conocía muy bien, sonrió y los hombres fueron hacia ella, sentándose a su lado

-Gregory, que gusto verte y tenerte por aquí- hablo en voz baja

-el gusto de verla es mío, Victoria –

Saludo Gregory educadamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, también en voz baja para no interrumpir la obra, aunque al parecer los actores ni se habían dado cuenta de que habían entrado y seguían en el ensayo, Gregory se sentó justo al lado de Victoria para seguir hablando con ella y Christophe se sentó dos butacas más alejado, prestando especial interés en el escenario, específicamente en Tweek, que actuaba sin reparar en su presencia

-no me dijiste que vendrías hoy, de haberlo hecho te hubiese esperado en mi despacho con algo de té para beber-

-siento no haber avisado Victoria querida, pero mi visita es ahora muy improvisada...para serte sincero vine especialmente a ver esta obra-

-¿de verdad?-

-así es, la última vez que estuve aquí quede impresionado por el acto, fue sublime, y supe que volvería a ver un poco más en el futuro-

-es halagador escuchar eso de tu parte-

-más halagado me siento yo permitirme dejar ver esto, gracias por eso Victoria-

-no agradezcas Gregory, tu familia ha aportado mucho a esta universidad, una parte de la institución les pertenece y el solo tenerte aquí es un honor-

-bueno, la familia Fields siempre se ha preocupado por el arte y la cultura, invertir aquí fue algo bien pensado, me da orgullo saber que la inversión valió la pena, sobre todo al ver tan brillantes promesas del mundo del espectáculo-

-sí, todos son chicos muy talentosos-

-si... ¿pero sabes quién se lleva las palmas? Ese chico rubio que hace del protagonista, Tweek Tweak, según tengo entendido-

-oh, Tweek...si, es realmente bueno para actuar, excelente diría yo, puedo ver que llegara lejos-

-¡qué casualidad, yo pienso lo mismo!-

-¿de verdad?-

-pero claro, es como ver un diamante entre carbón...no digo que los otros chicos sean malos, pero tu entiendes, Tweek se destaca por mucho-

-sí, lo entiendo-

-de hecho, me parece que él ya está listo para dar el gran salto al estrellato-

-mmm no lo sé, es prodigioso en la practicas pero aun no realiza ninguna presentación, con el señor Mackey pensábamos en hacerlo tener su debut en teatro en unos seis meses, como protagonista-

-Victoria querida –sonrió Gregory con pretensión – disculpa que te lo diga, pero creo que estas limitando mucho ese gran talento que tienes en las manos-

-¿cómo?-

-Tweek Tweak es mucho más talentoso como para solo presentarse en pequeños teatros locales-

-a mí me parece un buen inicio, varias grandes estrellas empezaron a hacer teatro-

-lo sé y admiro eso, pero créeme cuando te digo que alguien como Tweak puede aspirar más en menos tiempo, él está en plena juventud, es talentoso y atractivo, justo lo que el cine quiere en estos momentos, no desperdicies sus mejores años en teatros pequeños y obras irrelevantes-

-¿a dónde quieres llegar, Gregory?-

-Victoria...quiero que me ayudes a convencer a Tweek Tweak de que me acepte como su manager-

-¿manager?- parpadeo la mujer con sorpresa- no sabía que también te dedicaras a eso-

-me dedico a todo lo que sea comerciable, como tu sabrás tengo vínculos con personas importantes del cine, medios y modelaje, Tweek Tweak es del tipo de talento que puede explotarse en muchos sentidos y generar grandes ganancias, es buena inversión para mí, financieramente hablando también es bueno para él-

-eso suena muy tentador Gregory, pero no sé si Tweek quiera escucharme-

-lo hará, tu eres una figura de autoridad y confianza para todos en este campus, no le digas directamente que yo lo representare, solo háblale de las oportunidades que se presentan más allá de este pequeño escenario-

-bueno...lo hare, pero la verdad yo también esperaba que el protagonizara esta obra, fue escrita por el señor Mackey y se ha estado esforzando mucho para sacarla adelante, Tweek es su protagonista perfecto-

-Victoria...tan amable y admirable como siempre, habla muy bien de usted que se preocupe de la obra de un compañero suyo, pero debe ver más allá de su simple amor al arte, el mundo actual es manejado por dinero, y por muy bien que le vaya a la obra del señor Mackey dudo mucho que los fondos se igualen a los que la familia Fields u otros inversionistas otorgan-

-...-

-tengo que irme, mi tiempo es limitado y se está acabando –el rubio se levantó de la butaca y sonrió con fingida educación, había logrado lo que quería- un gusto en verla, Victoria, y espero reflexione lo que le he dicho-

Gregory camino en dirección a la puerta e hizo una seña al topo para que le siguiera, en cuanto los hombres salieron Victoria se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiro con pesadez, el mensaje le había llegado claro y directo, Gregory estaba interesado en Tweek Tweak, y dependía de ella lograr que su joven artista aceptara ir con él o su pequeño teatro volvería a sufrir problemas financieros

-¡bien hecho chicos, mmmOkay, termino el ensayo!-

El grito del señor Mackey hizo a Victoria regresar a la realidad, la mujer vio a los actores felicitarse mutuamente por el trabajo y ayudar a recoger su escenografía, centro su mirada en Tweek y negó con la cabeza, dejar ir un talento así era una gran pérdida, pero al menos el teatro seguiría adelante.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy

Sayonara!


	6. Mutis

**Mutis**

 _Había iniciado el día despertándose con los gritos de sus molestos vecinos, era aún muy temprano para tal escándalo, pero no servía de nada quejarse, el encargado edificio era por demás indiferente y poco le interesaban las quejas de los inquilinos, Tweek se levantó de la cama, caminando por el piso viejo y rechinante hasta la diminuta cocina, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no quedaba ni un grano de café, lo cual lo alarmaba, pues no podía vivir sin su taza diaria por la mañana, y el tan solo ver el fresco vacío le presagiaba ya un muy mal día_

 _No se equivocó…_

 _Apenas salió de su piso se encontró con la vieja cara de su casero, exigiéndole con la mano estirada el pago del presente mes, Tweek tuvo literalmente que rogarle que le diera un par de días más para conseguir el dinero, cosa que el anciano acepto de muy mala gana y amenazándole con que si no le pagaba en tres días lo echaría con sus cosas a la calle, Tweek salió mucho más estresado del edificio al escuchar eso, empezó a caminar a paso apresurado rumbo a su universidad, la cual quedaba un poco lejos y obviamente sería más rápido llegar por el subterráneo, pero el dinero escaseaba demasiado y Tweek prefería ahorrar lo del boleto del pasaje a para gastarlo en otras prioridades -como material de estudios o alimentos básicos- de vez en cuando Tweek se detenía fuera de pequeños locales donde veía anuncios en los que se solicitaba ayuda o empleados, mas sin embargo hasta en ese momento no había tenido suerte, nadie quería contratarlo de medio tiempo y eso hacía más difícil su búsqueda, la lluvia cayó, empapando al chico por completo, el cual tuvo que correr aún más rápido para llegar a clases, cuando llego al plantel un auto en el estacionamiento derrapo a su lado y lo salpico con lodo, dándole ya una apariencia horrible, el tratar de limpiarse solo lo hizo demorar más y que el señor Mackey no lo dejara pasar a clases, cansado fue a la cafetería a comprarse un sándwich para comer, pero cuando reviso su bolsillo solo encontró un hoyo en el, dejándolo así mojado, sucio, hambriento y sin un centavo encima_

 _Tweek se sentó en una solitaria mesa mientras veía la lluvia caer por la ventana, quería imitar al cielo y soltarse a llorar hasta que se quedara seco, pero se mordió el labio evitando que eso pasara, no quería sentirse así de perdido y miserable, quería ser optimista y pensar que todo mejoraría, aunque fuera muy difícil, en ese momento anhelaba más que nada un abrazo de sus padres y que estos le dijeran que todo estaría bien, pero eso era imposible, ellos estaban muy lejos y él no quería llamarles solo para quejarse de su infortunio, porque de hacerlo sus padres querrían ayudarlo y arreglar sus problemas por cualquier medio, Tweek no quería eso, porque una gran parte de su decisión de salir de su pueblo natal a la gran ciudad fue precisamente para aprender a valerse por sí mismo, quería estudiar, trabajar y volverse un adulto de provecho muy distinto a ese chiquillo tembloroso y débil mental que fue antes, mas sin embargo en situaciones como la actual era cuando Tweek de nuevo se sentía niño, débil, tembloso y solo sentado en una mesa de cafetería_

 _-¿hola, me puedo sentar?-_

 _Sus ojos se levantaron encontrándose con una hermosa chica, rizos dorados, ojos verdes, cuerpo escultural apenas disimulado por el elegante abrigo rojo, era como una súper modelo, la cual extrañamente le sonreía mientras sostenía un par de cafés en las manos_

 _-ugh…si…si, claro, yo ya me iba-_

 _-¿te vas?-_

 _-sí, ya no tengo ninguna clase que tomar hoy-_

 _-entiendo, pero afuera está lloviendo a mares ¿te iras así? Por lo menos toma un café conmigo, mientras pasa la lluvia-_

 _-uhg…gracias…mmm-_

 _-Bárbara, mi nombre es Bárbara Stevens, pero llámame Bebe- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a Tweek_

 _-soy Tweek Tweak, te agradezco tu cortesía pero…-_

 _-pero nada –le dijo pasándole el café- estas empapado y se nota que te falta un buen café, además tienes una cara de que en cualquier momento vas a llorar-_

 _-¡no iba a llorar!...mgh, pero gracias por el café-_

 _-de nada, desde hace días te quería invitar uno, pero nuestras clases no coinciden-_

 _-¿nos conocemos?-_

 _-tu no a mí, pero yo si te he visto varias veces de lejos en la cafetería, además la semana pasada estuve de colada en el anfiteatro y te vi en una ensayo que me dejo impactada, eres muy bueno actuando-_

 _-gracias, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta de tu presencia antes, eres muy bonita y cualquiera te notaria, sobre todo en un escenario ¿también estudias actuación?-_

 _-no, yo estudio leyes, talento no tengo ninguno y la belleza no cuenta ¿verdad?-_

 _-podrías ser modelo-_

 _-si…pero sería muy obvio que la "rubia" tomara ese camino, y como de plano quiero dejar en claro que soy más que un rostro elegí estudiar algo que siempre me ha apasionado ¡seré abogada!-_

 _Tweek sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, Bebe de verdad era radiante tanto física como mentalmente, haciéndolo olvidarse por completo de sus penas al menos por un rato_

 _-¿de dónde eres Tweek?-_

 _-de Colorado-_

 _-ya veo…desde la primera vez que te vi supe que no eras de aquí-_

 _-¡gha! ¿Se nota mucho?-_

 _-sí, siempre se nota cuando alguien no es de aquí y tiene ese aire ingenuo e inocente- dijo la chica riendo divertida mientras bebía su café_

 _-no soy ingenuo-_

 _\- te ves muy tierno haciendo pucheros, hasta me dan ganas de jalarte la mejillas-_

 _-ugh… ¿tú eres de aquí?-_

 _-bueno…en realidad nací en Michigan, pero dejémoslo como secreto ¿sí?-_

 _-pensé que eras de aquí, eres como el estereotipo típico de chica fashion de la gran ciudad-_

 _-llegue aquí hace dos años, y estaba muy lejos de ser "fashion" como tú dices…de hecho, el verte empapado y solo en la mesa me hizo recordarme a mí misma, es difícil, es muy difícil llegar solo a una gran ciudad donde no conoces a nadie y no sabes que hacer cuando las cosas andan mal, pero todo pasa Tweek, tal vez en dos años tú te veas más fashion que yo-_

 _-eso es imposible-_

 _-me agradas…seamos amigos ¿sí? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a adaptarte a este lugar-_

 _-gracias Bebe, mucho ya has hecho con hablar conmigo y darme un café-_

 _-no es nada…hace años también me hubiese gustado que alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí-_

 _Ese horrible día le dio como recompensa a la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga, Bebe llego a su vida para iluminarle la existencia a Tweek, ofreciéndole un cuarto de su amplio departamento cuando Tweek fue echado de su piso, sirviéndole de apoyo moral y llevándolo a la universidad en su motocicleta, tenía mucho que agradecerle a Bebe y por tal motivo la ayudaba también en todo lo que podía, sobre todo en los quehaceres del hogar o en la cocina, aunque no comiera mucho ahí, Bebe tenía una rutina "extraña"_

 _-¿hoy no saldrás?-_

 _-hoy descanso-_

 _-¿descansas?-_

 _-si, en todo trabajo debe haber descanso ¿no?-_

 _-entonces trabajas…de noche-_

 _-soy streper, Tweek-_

 _-ugh-_

 _-te apuesto mil dólares a que pensabas que era prostituta- le dijo la chica para después soltar una carcajada_

 _-¡gha! ¡No, no…claro que no!-_

 _-¿no? ¿Entonces que has estado pensado que hago todas estas noches, cuando salgo por la noche y regreso en la madrugada?-_

 _-mmm no sé, pensé que salías a bailar con otros amigos o que te ibas con algún novio-_

 _-si salgo a bailar, pero los chicos del club son más compañeros que amigos-_

 _-¿club?-_

 _-sí, es un club de Streppers muy exclusivo, donde hombres y mujeres pueden divertirse por igual, no hay problemas con el género y los límites son puestos por uno mismo-_

 _-…-_

 _-¿sabes? Deberías acompañarme-_

 _-no, no creo que me sienta cómodo en un lugar así-_

 _-Tweek, no seas amargado, es un lugar divertido…incluso podrías aprovechar para conseguir trabajo, escuche que hay vacantes-_

 _-¡GHA, NO! Yo nunca podría bailar desnudo frente a un montón de desconocidos-_

 _-nunca dije que como strepper- contesto Bebe riendo por la exagerada reacción de su amigo- yo me refería a que puedes ser mesero…además no bailamos desnudos-_

 _-ngh…eso, eso suena mejor-_

 _La rutina de Tweek cambio por completo después de esa plática, empezando a trabajar en el club nocturno como mesero, viendo entre la mesas un mundo exótico y desconocido, con luces de neón iluminando los cuerpos que bailaban en la oscura, cuerpos perfectos que seducían y atrapaban a cualquiera que les viera, Bárbara se encontraba entre ellos, luciendo como una diosa de la belleza y la sexualidad, hermosa, cautivante, divina…_

 _-sería perfecto si te animaras a bailar-_

 _Tweek dejo de limpiar la mesa y dirigió su mirada a la barra donde sus jefes bebían un trago, el gran gay Al y el señor Esclavo eran una pareja la agradable que dirigían todo el club, Al se encargaba de las cuestiones financieras y el señor Esclavo de organizar todo el espectáculo, hacían una dupla excepcional y además se encargaban de cuidar de sus subordinados hasta donde les fuera posible, tomando el rol de padres en lo que ellos llamaban su "pequeña familia"_

 _-ngh…no creo que sea capaz de bailar así- respondió Tweek al gran gay_

 _-¿Por qué no? Eres más capaz de lo que crees Tweek, solo deja los nervios a un lado ¿quieres ser actor no? Lo mejor es que empieces a desenvolverte en el escenario-_

 _-son más que nervios escénicos, la verdad al principio pensaba que bailar solo era mover el trasero y restregarse en el tubo, pero después de ver los ensayos y las lesiones que provocan me queda claro que no es para todos-_

 _-¡el pole dance es una disciplina tan dura como la gimnasia!- exclamo el señor esclavo- pero la gente la subestima demasiado y creen que es solo puteria, muchos clubs de baja categoría refuerzan esto con sus pseudo bailarines, pero nosotros somos diferentes, nosotros de verdad entregamos un espectáculo elaborado y erótico, cuesta trabajo, pero nuestra reputación es la mejor-_

 _-me consta, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo-_

 _-¡claro que puedes! Tienes un cuerpo delgado y flexible, además tus brazos se ven fuertes ¿practicabas algún deporte?-_

 _-de niño, practique boxeo por algún tiempo-_

 _-excelente, tus brazos tendrán la fuerza necesaria para sostenerte ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a bailar?-_

 _-ngh no suena mal, pero si acepto bailar y salir a la pista es probable que algunos clientes…-_

 _-los bailarines son libres de tener sexo con quien quieran, lo sabes – aclaro el señor esclavo- nadie aquí va a obligarte a nada y si alguien se sobrepasa ya sabes que Mimsy y los chicos de seguridad te ayudaran-_

 _-ngh-_

 _Meses de práctica, esfuerzo, acoplar sus entrenamientos con sus ensayos, adaptarse a la vida citadina tomaron un año entero de la vida de Tweek, meses que se vieron reflejados cuando salió a la pista y mostro sus habilidades, robando miradas de todos los presentes, los nervios pasaron en cuestión de minutos, un sentimiento extraño creció en su interior al sentirse tan deseado ¿vanidad? No sabía que el pudiera sentir algo así, pero lo sentía y empezaba a agradarle, le gustaba robar la atención de todos y sentir deseado a pesar de que solo pocos tuvieran el privilegio de tocarle, privilegiados escogidos por el mismo_

 _Recuerda la regla más importante, el sexo no es amor_

 _Lo sabía, pero no era algo que le preocupara, el ser actor le había enseñado a dar besos sin ningún sentimiento en ellos, eran tan realistas que varios cayeron enamorados de él creyendo tener una oportunidad, falsa ilusión, él solo bailaba por gusto propio mirando a un punto perdido en la nada, eso claro, hasta que ese punto fue ocupado por unos peligrosos ojos ambar._


	7. 6 acto

Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores! les traigo la actualización de este fic :D pero antes de comenzar con la lectura, como siempre empezare con los Rws

 **Tako Tucker:** Bebe es de mis chicas favoritas de SP, me caga enormemente que la pongan como alguien superficial y zorra, porque así como tu dices, ella puede llegar a ser un amorsh XD Tweek aun no acepta, veremos si cede ante la presión

 **Pam:** normalmente a Craig se le describía con ojos azules u obscuros, pero después del videojuego se vio que sus ojos eran como ámbar con toques verdes, por eso ahora describo a Craig así

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece

* * *

 ** _Honey_**

La cabeza de Stan dolía mientras las náuseas hacían de las suyas, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, estar bajo los primeros rayos del sol, sentado en una terraza mientras desayunaba y escuchaba a Kyle y Eric discutir como siempre, no ayudaba en nada a su resaca

-pueden por favor callarse –les dijo Marsh mientras apretaba ligeramente el puente de su nariz- todavía es muy temprano para escucharlos pelear-

-¿la resaca te está matando, no? –Le pregunto Eric maliciosamente mientras dejaba de lado sus diferencias con Broflovski- es lo malo de los alcohólicos, les quitas la bebida un rato y se ponen irritables-

-no soy ningún alcohólico, gordo-

-soy fuerte y robusto, no gordo...borracho-

-basta los dos –intento poner orden Kyle- Stan, deberías tomar algo para tu resaca y dormir un poco más para que te sientas mejor, esta noche será muy importante y te necesitamos lucido-

-¿ya lo arreglaron todo?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo

-Gregory Fields uso sus contactos, la policía corrupta ya no está más del lado del negro, así que esta noche mientras él y sus sicarios se encargan de recibir su droga, la policía llegara para detenerlos, algunos de los policías serán hombres de nosotros disfrazados, ellos abrirán el fuego, nosotros estaremos unos metros más alejados, solo para verificar que Black salga esposado o muerto, pero que salga-

-¿el topo estará ahí?-

-si, al parecer tiene un especial interés en hundir a Craig Tucker...no sabemos porque, pero quiere estar ahí- respondo Kyle pensativo

-¡y que nos importa! - exclamo Cartman –el punto es que esta noche el clan de Black va a ser borrado del mapa-

-solo espero que todo vaya como lo planeamos y no nos salga el tiro por la culata-

-deja de lado tu complejo de madre judía, kyle, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, esta noche estaremos brindado con la mejor champagne por nuestra victoria... ¿oíste Stan? Te vas a poder emborrachar otra vez-

-vete a la mierda, gordo culón-

Le respondió Stanley un poco malhumorado, no solo porque lo que Eric acababa de insinuarle que era un alcohólico, sino porque en parte –y muy difícilmente se admitía- era cierto, Stan empezaba a temblar cuando se sentía sobrio, el ruido le molestaba, la luz lo irritaba, necesitaba beber algo pronto pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, Kyle no se lo permitiría

-¿estás bien, Stan?- le pregunto el pelirrojo

-sí, estoy bien... ¿pero podrías darme esa pastillas para la resaca?-

-claro-

-quiero descansar, estaré todo el día en mi recamara, quiero las cortinas cerradas, las persianas abajo y no quiero escuchar ni un solo ruido, cuando sea la hora de salir avísame por favor, Kyle-

-por supuesto-

-wow, las esposas judías son tan abnegadas y serviciales–se burló Cartman

Stan prefiero no hacer caso de las palabras del más gordo y se levantó de la mesa en la terraza, caminando pesadamente hasta su habitación mientras detrás de él Kyle y Cartman volvían a discutir, nada nuevo, pero ese día definitivamente no quería escucharlos, mucho menos si tenía que permanecer sobrio

oo00oo

En el exclusivo y elitista club deportivo donde solo los privilegiados pasaban su mañana, desayunando, jugando golf, tenis, o recostados en los camastros frente a la alberca, tal y como lo hacían Gregory Fields y Christophe Delorne, que tomaban el sol hablaban de sus ocupaciones ese día

-¿iras con ese tal Cartman?-

-sí, tengo que ver que las cosas se hagan como yo quiero ¿iras a la universidad?-

-no, creo que con lo que le dije a Victoria el otro día es más que suficiente para que haga lo que quiero-

-como estas tan seguro de que lo hará ¿la amenazaste?-

-oh no, ella es una dama y yo como caballero nunca amenazaría a una mujer, solo le recordé un poco lo generosa que ha sido mi familia con su universidad-

-tienes un buen futuro como extorsionador – se mofo el francés con una sonrisa

-soy un hombre de negocios, y si el negocio requiere un poco de extorsión y manipulación no veo porque no hacerlo, el fin justifica los medios-

-¿cuál es el fin? Aun no me explicas porque esa idea tuya de volverte "manager" de Tweek, no creí que estuvieras interesado en ese trabajo-

-mmmm ¿te preocupa lo que tenga pensado hacer con Tweek Tweak? Vaya, de verdad te gusta-

-solo me lo quiero coger bien duro por haberme rechazado, me tiene sin cuidado si quieres prostituirlo-

-no, no soy un proxeneta cualquiera, la verdad es que veo en Tweek una llave para un negocio muy lucrativo-

-explícate-

-el chico tiene talento y una cara linda que pueden explotarse muy bien, usando a algunos contactos que tengo en California podría hacerlo popular, y eso me daría entrada directa a ese mundillo de ricos y famosos a los que les sobra el dinero pero tienen mierda en la cabeza, la clase de gente hueca que se llena de toda clase de drogas-

-usaras a Tweek como una fachada para tu verdadero negocio...brillante, pero no estés tan confiado de que aceptara, es más de huevos de lo que podrías pensar-

-que te haya rechazado a ti no significa que lo vaya a hacer conmigo, debiste acercarte de una forma más sutil la primera vez, dejar que confiara en ti, hacerlo bajar la guardia, y atacar si que se diera cuenta-

-no me gusta perder el tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, soy más directo que tu-

-y por eso llegas a ser bruto, confía en mí, Victoria sembrara las ideas de querer sobresalir en Tweek, eso y lo que pasara esta noche será el factor determinante para tener a Tweek Tweak de nuestro lado-

-yo muero de ganas por ver su cara cuando vea hundido a su amante-

-¿lo mataras?-

-ganas no me faltan-

-y eso es a lo que me refiero...Chris, deberías de aprender que para que las cosas salgan bien, deben de hacerse de forma lenta y meticulosa-

-¿qué mierdas dices?-

-la muerte es una salida rápida y definitiva, en cambio la vida está llena de posibilidades ¿qué crees que pase cuando le digas a Tweek Tweak que mataste a su amante?-

-le dolerá, mucho, posiblemente llorara y me odiara, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, lo hare mío de todas formas mientras disfruto de sus lágrimas-

-¿y si no lo matas?-

-¿qué?-

-¿y si lo dejas vivo? Si te conviertes en el dueño de su vida y mueves los hilos según tus normas-

-...-

Gregory sonrió de medio lado mientras veía a su mejor amigo pensar, tomo los lentes de diseñador que se encontraban a su lado y se los puso para seguir tomando el sol, descansaría un poco más, descansaría antes de que su trabajo tuviera que empezar

oo00oo

-¿Tweek?-

-¡gha!-

-lo siento ¿te asuste?-

-solo un poco, directora Victoria-

Respondió Tweek mientras se agachaba a recoger el par de libros que había dejado caer cuando la mujer le había hablado por la espalda, era aún temprano en el anfiteatro y a esa hora solía estar desierto, por esa razón Tweek iba a practicar para perfeccionar su actuación, pero para su sorpresa –y susto- su directora se encontraba ahí

-¿practicas a solas?-

-si...ugh, me ayuda a vencer los nervios cuando tengo que hacerlo en público o con mis compañeros-

-ya veo, te tomas muy en serio la actuación-

-me gusta, amo subir al escenario y que me miren- sonrió levemente para sí mismo por el doble significado de esas palabras

-serás grande Tweek, personas como tú llegan muy lejos-

-eso espero, directora-

-¿has considerado tener un manager?-

-ugh... ¿manager? no, bueno no ahora, no me graduare hasta en unos meses y no he hecho un debut oficial, creí que lo de los managers era cuando ya era un actor oficial-

-hay excepciones, a veces el talento es tan obvio que los cazatalentos se dan cuenta y van tras las futuras estrellas, créeme que algunos ni siquiera estudiaron actuación o se graduaron, es algo con lo que nacieron y eso basta-

-entiendo, es la historia de la estrella que nació de la nada-

-es tu historia, Tweek, tu naciste con ese talento y nosotros solo nos encargamos de pulirlo, ahora es decisión tuya empezar a explotar el talento al máximo-

-¿cómo?-

-Tweek, hay alguien muy importante que está interesado en ti, con sus influencias no será difícil que alcances la fama en corto tiempo y cumplas tu sueño-

-pero yo aún no me graduó y...-

-Tweek, alguien como tú no necesita un título para demostrar de lo que es capaz, si, apoyo la idea de que concluyas tus estudios, pero también me gustaría que tomaras esta oportunidad, créeme que miles de personas matarían por estar en el lugar que estas ahora-

La mujer tomo el hombro de Tweek de forma comprensiva y maternal, el joven actor se quedó pensando en las palabras que la mujer acababa de darle, en cierta forma parecía como un regalo del destino, una oportunidad que pocas veces se presentaría en la vida, de esas que no se deben dejar pasar y que cambiaran la vida

oo00oo

Era aún temprano cuando Token Black, acompañado de Craig y Clyde entro al club nocturno, la música no sonaba, las luces neón aún no se encendían, los meseros apenas acomodaban las sillas en su lugar y el bartender sacaba las botellas en su barra, Token camino hacia una puerta que lo llevaría hasta los dueños del club, quienes lo esperaban para hablar de negocios privados, hizo una seña a sus secuaces para darles a entender que entraría solo, que ellos eran libre de deambular por el lugar si así lo querían, así que ni lentos no perezosos, ambos amigos caminaron a la parte trasera del club, donde se encontraban los camerinos y las habitaciones

-ire a los camerinos, apuesto que Bebe y el resto de las chicas deben estar preparándose ahí-

-¿y no crees que te van a agarrar a patadas cuando te vean deambulando por ahí?-

-lo dices como si solo fuera a ir a espiarlas-

-¿y qué no?-

-no...Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no es razón para que se molesten, he tenido sexo con todas las chicas de aquí al menos una vez, y no es por presumir, pero les he dado buenos orgasmos-

-lo que tú digas, casanova-

-supongo que tu iras con tu honey ¿no?-

-no es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer aquí-

-¡el amor, el amor! Se nota que ese "güero" te trae loco-

-cierra la boca, Clyde- le respondió el pelinegro enseñándole su dedo favorito

-¿no está en los camerinos?-

-no...Debe estar en su cuarto-

-entonces suerte con tu babe-

Se despidió Clyde mientras daba vuelta por el pasillo que lo llevaría a los camerinos de las chicas, Craig siguió caminando de frente, avanzando por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a las habitaciones, hasta que llego a una puerta casi al final, se detuvo frente a ella y después de pensarlo unos momentos la abrió sin siquiera tocar, así que la primera imagen que tuvo fue la de su amante vistiéndose

-¡gha!- Grito Tweek por impulso al ver la puerta abrirse, adoptando de inmediato una posición defensiva, aunque al ver que se trataba de Feldspar sus facciones se suavizaron y bajo los puños- Feldspar-

-hola, Honey-

-no esperaba verte aquí tan temprano-

-solo venimos por una diligencia rápida- respondió el azabache pasando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿venimos?-

-mi jefe esta con los tuyos en este momento-

-ya veo- Respondió antes de que Feldspar se acercara y depositara en suave beso en sus labios- ¿se quedaran?-

-no lo creo, esta noche tenemos un "trabajo" importante-

Tweek se estremeció al escuchar "trabajo" en los labios de su amante, sabia a lo que se refería cuando decía eso, mas sin embargo prefirió fingir serenidad, concentrándose en abrochar el revelador atuendo que usaría esa noche, uno que parecía un montón de correas negras abrazar su piel semidesnuda con un pequeño short negro por debajo

-me encanta este traje- menciono Feldspar mientras se acercaba a el y le ayudaba a abrochar una de las correas que cruzaba su abdomen plano- luces tan provocador que me dan ganas de hacertelo ahora mismo-

-hazlo...- susurro el rubio pasando su mano por el pecho del más alto

En respuesta el pelinegro la abrazo de forma posesiva y lo beso con lujuria, deslizando sus manos por los bordes de las correas que ataban la espalda del rubio, bajando por su cadera hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos con cierta fuerza como para hacer gemir al otro

-¡Feldspar, ya es hora!-

La voz de su socio al otro lado de la puerta los interrumpió, tanto Tweek como Craig se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas, mirándose a los ojos con algo de decepción por no poder terminar lo que querían

-debo irme-

-si...lo sé-

Feldspar pudo notar cierto aire de tristeza en los ojos de su honey, siempre que tenía un trabajo pendiente las despedidas con el rubio se tornaban así, tristes, a el también le dolía irse sin tener la certeza de si regresaría o no, sin saber si volvería a verlo, era un sentimiento desolador, mas sin embargo en ese momento quiso hacerlo más llevadero, quiso darle un poco de optimismo plasmando una promesa que pensaba realizar a cualquier costo

-volveré-

-¿he?-

-voy a volver...regresare contigo y cuando lo haga te hare el amor como nunca antes lo hemos hecho-

-¿Feldspar?- susurro Tweek sorprendido por esas palabras, aunque esperanzado de tal forma que sus ojos empezaron a brillar con ilusión

-regresare cariño, y cuando lo haga...- sonrió el pelinegro como casi nunca lo hacía- te diré mi verdadero nombre-

Tweek se quedó mudo ante tales palabras, tan impactado que ni siquiera reacciono cuando Feldspar se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida, saliendo después de la habitación y dejándolo ahí solo, parado frente a la puerta y con los ojos bien abiertos, una lagrima de felicidad resbalo por su mejilla y no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura

-te esperare…te esperare y yo también te diré mi verdadero nombre...te esperare por siempre-

Respondió completamente feliz, lleno de esperanza e impaciente de volver a ver al amor de su vida.

* * *

Sayonara!


	8. 7 acto

_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ **Honey**_

Ir al muelle después de media noche, recibir y verificar que el cargamento de droga fuera el correcto, pagar por transferencia en una cuenta bancaria el pedido, llevar la droga y venderla ganando cantidades obscenas de dinero, un trabajo que se había realizado por años y que podría incluso parecer rutinario, aburrido tal vez, mas sin embargo esa noche les orquesto una desagradable sorpresa...

Comenzó todo mientras desembarcaban la mercancía, toneladas de cocaína que se movían a varios camiones con logotipos de carnicerías para aparentar, las sirenas de las patrullas se oyeron a lo lejos, pero ninguno de los hombres de Token Black se preocupó por eso, tenían a la policía comprada, así que posiblemente hasta les ayudarían a bajar la carga, cuando los uniformados llegaron y rodearon los camiones fue cuando Token presintió que algo no andaba bien

-¡alto todos! Los tenemos rodeados, bajen sus armas y entréguense por la paz- les hablo uno de los uniformados a través del megáfono, mientras sus otros compañeros se cubrían tras las puertas de sus patrullas y cargaban sus armas

-¿qué demonios? –Susurro Clyde junto a Token y Craig- ¿Token, no les diste su parte a los polis?-

-lo hice...pero ahora creo que aumentaron la tarifa-

-esto no me gusta nada –hablo Craig con voz seria- hay demasiados policías, y por lo que veo no son los mismos de siempre, esto es una trampa, nos emboscaron-

-bajen las armas –les ordeno Token a todos sus hombres- hablare con quien sea el líder de este operativo y le ofreceré más dinero para que nos deje ir-

-no estoy seguro de que eso funcione- respondió Craig sin querer bajar su pistola

-Craig, por favor-

Sin estar muy convencido Craig bajo el arma de forma lenta, al igual que todos los hombres, eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para la policía, mas sin embargo el sonido de un disparo alerto a todos y dio por iniciada una balacera, teniendo la ventaja el cuerpo policial al estar desarmados los otros, Token se tiro al suelo de inmediato buscando protegerse, arrastrándose hasta la parte trasera de su camioneta que le serviría de defensa, Craig y Clyde afortunadamente llevaban más de una pistola encima y con ellas pudieron hacerle frente a los policías que les disparaban, protegiendo así a Token, eran excelentes tiradores, pudieron hacer frente por varios minutos , aunque eso no fue suficiente ya que los superaban en numero

-¡Demonios! Me quede sin balas- se quejaba Clyde mientras se cubría tras un auto junto a Craig

-y a mí no me quedan muchas –

-¿qué hacemos?-

-...-

-¿Craig?-

-¿aun tienes las llaves de la camioneta?-

-si-

-saca a Token de aquí, yo te cubro-

-¿qué? ¡No! Se supone que debemos irnos los tres-

-no digas tonterías gordo, para salir de aquí uno debe cubrir al otro hasta que llegue a la camioneta, tú disparas como el culo, pero eres un conductor muy rápido, puedes sacar a Token rápidamente –

-¡pero tu...!-

-¡OBEDECEME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, CLYDE DONOVAN!-

Los ojos de Clyde no pudieron evitar cristalizarse por las lágrimas traicioneras que amenazaban con salir, suspiro con resignación y asintió muy a su pesar, Craig sonrió de medio lado y levanto tres dedos para darle la señal de cuando correr, cargo su arma con las ultimas balas y bajo el primer dedo, Clyde se posiciono para salir corriendo en dirección de la camioneta, Craig bajo el segundo dedo y miro cuantos policías había a su alrededor, calculando si su balas alcanzarían, bajo el tercer y último dedo

-¡AHORA!-

Grito ferozmente y Clyde corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la camioneta negra que estaba a unos metros de ellos, corrió mientras los policías le apuntaban para dispararle pero eran detenidos por certeras balas que daban en sus cuerpos, balas que magistralmente Craig les dirigía, Clyde corrió esquivando balas y sorteando la suerte hasta llegar a la camioneta, subiendo rápidamente por la puerta del piloto y sacando las llaves de su saco para hacerla prender

-¿dónde está Craig?- pregunto Token saliendo del asiento trasero-

-él me cubrió...pidió que te sacara de aquí-

-no podemos irnos sin él-

-ya no tenemos más municiones, Token –respondió Clyde con pesar- debemos...debemos irnos-

Fiel a la orden de su compañero Clyde encendió la camioneta y arranco pisando el acelerador, en cuanto los policías vieron moverse el vehículo empezaron a dispararle, pero al estar blindado el daño que le hicieron fue nulo, Craig sonrió cínicamente al ver la camioneta irse, dejando caer las ya vacías armas que llevaba consigo y escuchando los pasos de los policías que se acercaban a él, instintivamente llevo sus ojos a su muñeca y vio e ella el tatuaje que más atesoraba

 _"Honey"_

Una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios y suspiro de forma audible, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el tatuaje, mientras los policías le rodeaban y le apuntaban con sus armas

-lo siento, Honey... –murmuro- creo que no llegare pronto-

A un par de calles del enfrentamiento se encontraba una camioneta tipo Hummer en color negro que esperaba desde las sombras, en ella se encontraba Stanley Marsh al volante, Eric Cartman como copiloto y Kyle Broflovski junto a Christophe Delorne en el asiento trasero, portando rifles con balas de gran alcance, habían escuchado todos los disparos desde su escondite, además de contar también con un radio policial que les había ayudado a saber hasta el más mínimo detalle

-la camioneta de Black va en su dirección –se escuchó informar uno de sus secuaces por el radio

-muy bien –respondió Eric por la radio- nosotros nos encargaremos, que nadie intervenga-

-sí, señor-

Unos segundos después de ese reporte frente a ellos paso la camioneta de Token a toda prisa, de inmediato Stan piso el acelerador y fue tras ella a una velocidad increíble, quedando a unos metros de distancia en tan solo unos segundos

-¡diablos! Nos siguen- exclamo Clyde al ver la camioneta por el espejo retrovisor

-y no es la policía...ese maldito gordo- murmuro lo último Token, reconociendo donde había visto antes ese vehículo

Mientras Stan se dedicaba a seguir de cerca la camioneta, en la parte trasera Christophe decidió no quedarse con las manos quietas y pensó en una forma para darse ventaja, tomando uno de los rifles que se encontraban a su lado y abriendo la ventana a su lado

-¿qué harás?- pregunto Kyle

-voy a dispararles ¿no es obvio?-

-es una camioneta blindada-

-lo sé-

Fue todo lo que respondió el francés para después acomodarse lo mejor que podía en la ventana y observar a su objetivo a través de la mirilla, no era fácil hacerlo por la gran velocidad a la que iban, pero en el momento en que se sintió más seguro presiono su dedo sobre el gatillo y disparo en contra de las neumáticos de la camioneta ajena, haciendo que esta perdiera el control y comenzara a andar en zig zag por los carriles del muelle

-¡SON NUESTROS!-

Grito Extasiado Eric al ver como la camioneta frente a ellos comenzaba a fallar, el topo disparo un par de veces más provocando que los rines salieran del neumático y sacaran chispas al ser rozados contra el suelo, Stan detuvo la camioneta cuando la otra perdió por completo el control, dando una vuelta precipitada y rompiendo los carriles del muelle, hundiéndose en el agua

oo00oo

Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron en cuanto escucho el grito de Bebe, por lo cual se levantó de inmediato de su cama y corrió descalzo hasta donde provenía ese grito, llegando así a la sala donde pudo ver a su mejor amiga llorando arrodillada frente a la televisión, Tweek se acercó preocupado hasta ella y la abrazo mientras también escuchaba lo que decía la conductora de las noticias matutinas

 _ **"Los policías informaron que el operativo se llevó a cabo después de la media noche, asegurando más de cuatro toneladas de cocaína provenientes del extranjero, se sabe que se detuvieron a ocho delincuentes y que en el lugar de los hechos murieron alrededor de veinte personas, entre ellos policías locales, también se ha informado que el líder de la banda intento escapar, pero no lo logro y su vehículo cayo por la borda"**_

Tweek sintio un desagradable escalofrió recorrerle cuando en la pantalla vio a una grúa sacando la camioneta del agua , reconocía el vehículo, era la camioneta donde siempre venían Feldspar, Clyde y su jefe, la había visto estacionada en el club muchas veces y podría reconocerla donde fuera, incluso mojada, con los vidrios rotos y marcas de disparos, sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que pudo haber pasado con quienes usaban ese vehículo

-diablos Red, contesta...-

Mascullo Tricia al marcar por décima vez al teléfono de su prima y no obtener respuesta, molesta cuando escucho la grabadora de mensaje, arrojo el teléfono sobre su cama, dando vueltas por su habitación mientras se comía la uñas por la desesperación, había escuchado las noticias desde temprano y eso le había dado un horrible malestar, sentía una gran desesperación al no saber si su hermano había estado en ese lugar o si estaba bien o mal, Tricia necesitaba respuestas, y la única que podía dárselas la mandaba directo a un buzón

-¿Nichole?-

Pregunto Red a su amiga mientras esta veía las noticias y las imágenes de la camioneta de Token siendo sacada del mar, completamente rota y vacía, Red pensó que posiblemente Nichole estaba en shock, era lo más lógico, ella era una mujer muy sentimental y contemplar la –muy posible- muerte de su gran amor no debería ser fácil, Red se acercó hasta Nichole y la tomo de los hombros de forma conciliadora, pensando que en cualquier momento la morena se soltaría a llorar

-ve por el auto, Red-

-¿he?- pregunto la pelirroja al escuchar la escueta voz de Nichole, una voz fría que nunca se imaginó escuchar en ella

-dije que fueras por el auto –repitió Nichole Daniels, volteándose para dejar de ver el televisor, con la mirada hueca- iremos a ver a los amigos de Token-

-si...claro-

Respondió Red y salió de la gran sala de la casa Black, tal vez había subestimado a Nichole, tal vez era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba y sabía que llorar no traería ningún beneficio, actuar si lo haría

-te ves exhausto ¿dormiste algo?-

Pregunto Gregory al ver a su mejor amigo y socio entrar a la sala del lujoso penthouse, la pantalla emitía de fondo las noticias del operativo antidrogas de esa noche, y como el resto de la ciudad Gregory Fields ya estaba enterado

-¿quién necesita dormir?- respondió el topo dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de piel

-ya vi la _fiesta_ que tuviste anoche ¿mataste al jefe de la costa?-

-su camioneta cayó al mar y se hundió, estuvimos un buen rato con pistolas en mano esperando a que saliera, no lo hizo-

-¿y el tal Craig?-

-...-

-¿Chris?-

-ese hombre está fuera del juego-.


	9. 8 acto

_**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ **Honey**_

-Token Black, el maldito negro que era como una ladilla para mi... ¡esta muerto!-

Exclamo Eric con una sonrisa triunfal mientras levantaba su copa con el mejor de sus whiskys, era poco mas de medio día y seguramente muy temprano para beber, pero no le importaba, se sentía eufórico y triunfante de que su plan haya salido tal y cual lo planeo

-no celebres ante de tiempo -le recrimino Kyle mientras se sentaba en el sillón de piel junto a Stan, el cual también abría una botella- el cadáver de Token aun no ha sido localizado, piensa en la posibilidad de que este vivo-

-¿como puede estarlo? pasamos un buen rato esperando a que saliera del agua, no lo hizo-

-la policía saco la camioneta vacía-

-su cuerpo debió haberse hundido-

-estas muy optimista- le dijo ahora Stan

-y ustedes se están encargando de cagarme en momento, no hay posibilidades de que Token Black siga vivo en este momento, deje ordenes a los policías para que mantuvieran el muelle acordonado y me avisaran si algún negro salia del mar-

-¿tu dejaste las ordenes o el topo?- cuestiono Kyle levantando una ceja

-el topo o yo como sea, Black ya debe estar muerto, diablos Kyle, eres igual de fastidioso y negativo que tu judía madre-

-estoy del lado de Kyle- opino Stan

-¡oh, que sorpresa! los super mejores maricas siempre en mi contra ¿no quieren un cuarto para que se chupen las vergas?-

-estamos hablando en serio culon -se irrito Kyle- toma en cuenta de que estamos en deuda con Gregory Fields, un tipo poderoso con influencias y Christophe Delorne su asesino personal, si se enteran de que también planeas traicionarlos a ellos te cortaran los huevos-

-no temas por mis huevos, Kyle -sonrió Cartman con burla -no soy tan idiota como crees, claro que se que engañar a Fields no sera fácil, pero ahora podría decirse que somos como socios, estamos de su lado, eso puede darnos una ventaja para conocerlo mas a fondo y buscar puntos débiles-

-no eres socio directamente de Fields -le recordó Stan- hasta ahora solo hemos tratado con el topo-

-por algo se empieza, ademas podemos buscar fallas también en nuestro sicario francés, como por ejemplo ese interés en Craig Tucker, judío, te vi hablando conél ¿investigaste porque tanto interés en Tucker?-

-no me dijo gran cosa, pero se notaba bastante interesado en saber que había pasado con él después de la balacera-

-al parecer ustedes se llevaron bien-

-algo así-

-perfecto, conviértete en su mejor amigo, chupale las bolas e investiga TODO sobre él y Fields-

Kyle rodó los ojos respuesta, aceptando de cualquier forma la propuesta del mas gordo, no tenia ningún chiste seguir rebatiendole las cosas cuando tenia el ego tan inflado, ademas de que secretamente también buscaría algún punto débil en sus ahora "socios", ya que si Cartman caía por sus idioteces el y Stan también se verían afectados, de modo que no tenia otra alternativa, solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control antes de tiempo

oo00oo

-lo siento Gustav, ya no puedo seguir creyendo en ti...de verdad lo siento-

-...-

Nelly espero unos momentos para que Tweek le respondiera tal y como lo decía el libreto, pero el rubio estaba parado frente a ella con una mirada perdida en la nada y la mente muy fuera del escenario que compartían en ese momento

-Tweek... -susurro la chica- tus lineas-

-ugh ¿que?-

-tus lineas-

-ah...-

-¡CORTE!-

La voz de señor Mackey lo detuvo antes deque pudiera decir algo o reaccionar correctamente, el hombre dejo su asiento en la butaca y subió al escenario en cuestión de segundos

-Tweek ¿te pasa algo?-

-no-

-pues no lo parece mmmOkay, es la tercera vez que te distraes y no podemos avanzar si tu tienes la cabeza en otra parte mmmOkay-

-lo siento señor Mackey-

-te propongo posponer el ensayo hoy mmmOkay, así te enfocas en sea lo que estés pensando y dejas de entorpecer a tus compañeros-

-pero...-

-hasta mañana Tweek-

Después de eso el hombre le dio la espalda a Tweek como dando la conversación por terminada, el rubio resoplo con resignación y salio del escenario mientras jalaba los bordes de las mangas de su camisa verde, era un tic que solía tener cuando era mas pequeño y algo le preocupaba, lo había dejado hace mucho, hasta ese momento, en que la preocupación regresaba y le invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo, pensar en Feldspar y en donde estaría era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, sentía el pecho oprimido y la ansiedad comerle por dentro, la impotencia de no saber que hacer lo estaba matando, pues aunque le gustaría ir a la policía e investigar por el estado de su amante, ¿pero como hacerlo? Feldspar no era su verdadero nombre y lo sabia, no tenían ningún parentesco o relación valida para llegar a pedir información, no sabia nada de él, estaba infinitamente preocupado por un desconocido y las lagrimas comenzaron a cristalizarle los ojos

-oye ¿estas bien?-

De inmediato Tweek se limpio los ojos con la manga de la camisa y volteo para ver quien le había hablado, encontrándose con el elegante y distinguido Gregory

-ngh...si, si estoy bien-

-¿de verdad? por que te vez pálido y y tus ojos rojizos-

-estoy bien, no es nada...mgh ¿busca a la directora Victoria? ella no viene aquí el día de hoy-

-gracias por la información, pero la verdad es que vine a buscarte especialmente a ti-

-¿a mi?-

-así es, tengo una propuesta que podría interesarte, es sobre tu futuro-

-¿mi futuro?-

-puedo reconocer un buen negocio cuando lo veo, y creo que tu y yo podríamos hacer uno muy bueno y jugoso-

-no entiendo-

-eres alguien muy talentoso Tweek, y quiero que mes des el honor de ser yo quien dirija tu carrera-

-¿que?- pregunto Tweek atonito

-se que puede parecerte sorprendente, pero de verdad estoy interesado en trabajar contigo-

-yo...ugh, no se que decir-

-entiendo que puede parecerte precipitado en este momento, pero no me des una respuesta en este momento, piénsalo, una oportunidad así pocas veces podría presentarse en tu vida, puede que tu vida cambie completamente, puedes triunfar y obtener todo lo que quieras-

-je...dudo tener lo que yo quiera justo ahora- murmuro Tweek con una sonrisa amarga que no paso desapercibida para Gregory

-piénsalo Tweek, si aceptas y todo sale como lo planeo yo podría incluso hacer algo por ti, si tu quieres claro...-

Gregory se acerco hasta Tweek y tomo su mano para dejar una tarjeta en ella, sonriendo de forma sofisticada para después apartarse y empezar a caminar a la salida, aunque antes de salir por completo se detuvo y le dirigió unas palabras al rubio

-velo de esta forma Tweek, cuando seas famoso no habrá persona en este mundo que no sepa tu nombre y no te conozca...-

Tweek se quedo pensando las ultimas palabras, preguntando si Feldspar podría verle desde algún sitio

oo00oo

Habían pasado varios días desde que Red no pisaba su departamento, no solía estar ahí mucho de todas formas, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Black , mas sin embargo se había visto obligada a ir a su morada a recoger algo de ropa y pertenencias para pasar los días futuros, por cuestiones de seguridad se mudaría junto a Nichole a un lugar mas seguros, al menos hasta que supieran que es lo que iban a hacer

-que demonios...-

Susurro la pelirroja cuando se acerco a la puerta de la entrada y vio la cerradura forzada, sus instintos se alertaron y de forma cautelosa llevo su mano hasta su bolso donde guardaba su pistola, la saco y la puso delante de ella mientras abría la puerta lentamente, era obvio que alguien la estaba esperando, y por lo que acababa de pasar no le sorprendería que fuera algún enemigo, Red abrió la puerta por completo y vio el pasillo principal vació, aunque pudo escuchar el sonido de la televisión de fondo, su visita estaba en la sala, de forma cautelosa camino hasta el lugar, esperando encontrarse a algún ganster o asesino esperando para matarla, mas sin embargo cuando llego a la sala la encontró vacía

-Red...-

La pelirroja volteo de inmediato completamente alarmada al escuchar su nombre, de modo que el cañón de su pistola quedo justo en la frente de su intruso

-¡DEMONIOS, TRICIA!- grito al reconocer a su prima y bajando el arma- nunca le hables a alguien por la espalda mientras sostiene un arma-

-no había visto el arma-

-esa no es excusa ¿que haces aquí? ¿tu forzaste la cerradura?-

-si, yo force la cerradura, estoy aquí por eso -le dijo mientras señalaba a la pantalla que daba las noticias de la captura de mafiosos- te estuve llamando toda la mañana y no contestabas, así que tuve que venir aquí ¿que paso? ¿donde esta mi hermano?-

-lo siento, no he revisado el teléfono desde la madrugada...y sobre lo que paso aun no tengo muchos detalles, pero nos traicionaron y fueron justo tras Token-

-¿Craig?-

-no lo sé, Nichole me dijo que haría hasta lo imposible para dar con el paradero de Token, Craig y Clyde, ella ya esta moviendo todos sus contactos para obtener información, por favor, ve a casa y cálmate, en cuanto tenga una respuesta sobre Craig yo te aviso-

-¿como puedes pedirme que vaya a casa a calmarme cuando mi hermano podría estar muerto?-

-Trish, no hagas esto mas difícil-

-demonios Red, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-¿y que harás? eres una niña Trish, por mucho que te duela tu no le puedes hacer nada a esos tipos-

-llévame con Nichole-

-¿¡que!?-

-quiero que me lleves con esa tal Nichole, quiero saber si le puedo ser de ayuda para encontrar a mi hermano-

-Trish...-

-¡no soy una niña Red! tu y Craig tenían casi mi edad cuando se metieron en las drogas-

-si, y por eso mismo te digo que no es una vida que quisiéramos para ti, si Craig te escuchara...-

-pero Craig no esta aquí, podría estar en peligro, podría estar muerto, déjame al menos estar cerca de ti y saber que pasa, no puedo vivir con la maldita incertidumbre, Red, por favor...-

La mayor miro a su prima por varios segundos, sorprendiéndose de la suplica en los ojos azules, nunca se imagino que la soberbia chiquilla pudiera verse así de preocupada, era normal al fin y al cabo, por mucho que dijera no soportar a Craig era obvio que lo amaba, de modo que el corazón de Red se conmovió y solo espero no equivocarse cuando resoplo de manera resignada y asintió

-esta bien...te llevare con Nichole-.


	10. 9 acto

_**Varias semanas en las que no entraba a Fanfiction, lo siento de verdad por el abandono pro ya regrese, y como se abran dado cuenta ya estoy actualizando los faltantes, muchas gracias a quienes me esperaron y dejaron comentario, les dejo lo mas reciente y prometo ponerme mas activa por acá XD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ **Honey**_

-¿como te fue en tu ensayo?-

-ngh...mal, no pude concentrarme en ningún momento, el señor Mackey me pidió que saliera del escenario y regresara cuando mi mente estuviera mas despejada-

-te entiendo –respondió Bebe mientras se sentaba en el sofá del departamento que compartía con Tweek- yo tampoco pude concentrarme en mis clases, me fui de la universidad antes de la tercera clase, fui a la delegación-

-¿que?-

-si, ya se que quedamos de acuerdo en calmarnos y mantenernos al margen, pero Tweek yo de verdad no puedo hacerlo, todo el día he estado pensando en Clyde, al pendiente de si las noticias dicen algo o una nueva noticia surge-

-¿que te dijo la policía?-

-nada...al menos en ese departamento no se detuvo a nadie del operativo, no hay registros-

-ngh-

-¿estas bien?-

-igual que tu, supongo-

-Tweek, mi relación con Clyde comenzó hace poco comparada con la que tenias con Feldspar, no importa cuanto finjas ser fuerte y poder llevar esta situación, yo se que te duele mas que a mi y que quisieras llorar, hazlo si eso quieres-

-ugh... ¿llorar? –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa amarga- la verdad no se si eso me serviría de algo, me siento como un estúpido porque una parte de mi siempre me dijo que esto pasaría, que Feldspar terminaría pagando sus culpas y yo no podría hacer nada por salvarlo, lloraría mares si con eso pudiera regresarlo, pero se que no funciona así, solo me queda aferrarme a su estúpida promesa...-

La voz de Tweek comenzó a romperse y sus ultimas palabras salieron como si fueran sollozos, las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y Bebe no pudo hacer mas que abrazarlo de forma fraternal, acariciando los revueltos cabellos dorados como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño, Tweek no pudo aguantar mas y lloro abrazado de su mejor amiga

-llorar no te lo devolverá –le dijo Bebe- pero te dará desahogo-

-tenias razón-

-¿en que?-

-debí haber sido mas valiente...debí haberle dicho mi nombre, mi edad, de donde vengo, mis sueños y lo mucho que lo amo-

-Tweek-

-se fue sin que pudiera decírselo, se fue y no se donde esta, ni siquiera si aun sigue en este mundo-

-no digas esas cosas tan horribles Tweek, debes tener fe-

-¿tu de verdad tienes fe? ¿crees que Clyde regresara? Que esta noche entrara por las puertas del club y te sonreirá como siempre, Bebe, tu viste cuando sacaron la camioneta del agua, estaba llena de disparos-

-¡pero vacía! Tweek, esa es nuestra única garantía de que ellos aun estén vivos, piensa que Feldspar posiblemente aun siga con vida, oculto y en un lugar que no sabemos, pero vivo-

-...-

-...-

-èl sabrá mi nombre-

-¿Tweek?-

-no importa donde este, se lo hare saber y esperare su señal-

-¿de que hablas?-

-de fama, Bebe-

-no entiendo-

-me volveré lo suficientemente famoso como para que todo mundo sepa mi nombre, no importa en donde se encuentre, el sabrá que yo soy Tweek Tweak, y con el poder necesario puedo incluso buscarle debajo del mar si es necesario-

-suena como un buen plan, pero no te puedes volver famoso de la noche a la mañana-

-si puedo, al menos con la ayuda necesaria-

Tweek saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta que mostró a su amiga, en cuanto la chica la tomo y leyó a quien pertenecía sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos

-¿Gregory Fields?-

-fue a verme esta mañana a la universidad, dijo estar muy interesado en manejar mi carrera-

-Tweek eso es increíble...ayudado por un tipo así sera mas fácil buscar obtener pistas o que el mismo Feldspar sepa donde estas- dijo la chica con un toque de alivio para después tomar las manos de su amigo y mirarle a los ojos- Tweek, esta es una oportunidad que pocas veces va a presentarse en tu vida, debes tomarla, hazlo o te arrepentirás para siempre-

Tweek miro a Bebe con seriedad, no era la primera persona que le decía esas palabras, la directora Victoria e incluso el mismo Gregory también lo habían hecho, la respuesta de que hacer se veía tan clara en ese momento, ademas era una buena forma de empezar a buscar a Feldspar o al menos hacerle saber quien era el, en todo caso, de que aun siguiera vivo

oo00oo

-¿quien eres tu?-

Pregunto Nichole con desconfianza al ver llegar a aun jovencita pelirroja junto a Red, no desconfiaba de Red en absoluto, pero ver nuevas caras si lo hacia, mas aun considerando lo que acababa de pasar

-mi nombre es Tricia Tucker, soy hermana de Craig-

-su hermana...ya veo, había escuchado un poco de ti antes, supongo que estas aquí para saber de tu hermano-

-asi es-

-yo le dije que aun no teníamos noticias concretas –intervino Red- pero ella insistió en venir y no quedarse cruzada de brazos, espero que eso no te moleste-

-así que no querías quedarte quieta, vaya, sin duda alguna eres la hermana de Craig, pero déjame decirte que lo que dice Red es cierto, no tenemos noticias por el momento, sabemos que esto fue un complot, pero no tenemos todas la piezas necesarias para saber quienes lo orquesto-

-¡déjenme ayudarles! Tal vez parezca que no puedo mucho, pero de verdad me esforzare por ser útil, yo de verdad necesito saber donde esta mi hermano-

La puerta de la pequeña sala donde se encontraban fue tocada un par de veces, Nichole reconoció de quien se trataba y con una seña le pidió a Red que abriese la puerta, dejando pasar a dos hombres que Trish miro con cierta duda, uno lucia muy amanerado y otro vestía de cuero

-Nichole, cariño –hablo el mas gordo y apariencia femenina- ya tenemos un refugio listo para ti-

-gracias, gran Al-

-debes darte prisa –hablo el hombre vestido con cuero- no sabemos si aun te vigilan...¿quien es la niña?-

-mi nombre es Tricia, no soy una niña-

-hola Trish, mi nombre no importa, pero puedes llamarme "señor esclavo", el hombre de aquí es el gran gay Al-

-mucho gusto –respondió la chica

-Trish nos acompañara también –anuncio Nichole- le daré un voto de confianza por sus lazos con Craig y Red, ella podría ayudarnos a conseguir información, gran Al ¿hizo lo que le pedí?-

-si cariño, mande a desmantelar todas las bodegas de que alguna vez uso Token, en su mansión también me encargue de traer toda clase de documentos y el efectivo de la caja fuerte, tengo ademas entendido que Red ya cambio las cuentas bancarias de Token a tu nombre-

-¿que se supone que hacen?- pregunto Trish aun sin entender

-vamos a desaparecernos un tiempo –respondió Nichole- me encargue de limpiar todo resto que Token haya dejado, así si nos quieren buscar no nos encontraran, pero eso no significa que vayamos a ceder, no, en este tiempo nos encargaremos de buscar culpables, respuestas, y por supuesto, a nuestros desaparecidos, no sera fácil y tardaremos haciéndolo...pero juro que vamos a vengarnos-

-¿aun no tienen ninguna pista?-pregunto Trish

-una –respondió Red – el nombre de la persona que nos arrastro a esto y principal sospechoso-

-¿quien?-

-Eric Cartman- respondio Nichole con furia

oo00oo

Los días pasaron de forma lenta en la ciudad, las noticias sobre el operativo de drogas fue sustituida por otra y la gente perdió interés en ese tema, excepto quienes tenían algún interés especial en ello, Bebe por su parte usaba su tiempo libre para investigar en los departamentos policiales y tratar de obtener una pista que parecía invisible, Trish anuncio a sus padres que dejaría la casa y se iría a vivir con Red, cosa que los señores Tucker no tomaron muy bien y le rogaron que no se fuera como Craig lo había hecho, fue difícil para la chica romperles el corazón a sus padres pero lo hizo por una causa que ella consideraba mayor, por su parte Tweek caminaba por un pasillo del gran edificio que lo llevaría a un elegante despacho, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta inhalo y exhalo aire para calmarse un poco y no verse tan ansioso como había estado desde hace ya varios días, toca la puerta suavemente y después de uno momentos una cortes voz le pidió que pasara, Tweek lo hizo y al entrar se encontró con la imagen de Gregory sentado tras su escritorio en ese increíble despacho

-adelante Tweek –le dijo con una sonrisa- no te quedes en la puerta, toma asiento-

-ugh...gracias- respondió el chico tomando asiento frente al escritorio

-de verdad es un honor tenerte aquí y saber que consideraste mi propuesta-

-si, estuve pensándolo y creo que es una gran oportunidad-

-sera un gran negocio para ambos, no lo dudes- Gregory sonrió de medio lado para después hablar por el intercomunicador de su teléfono de escritorio –Chris, podrías venir un momento y traer los documentos que deje en recepción, por favor-

Después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre castaño con unos papeles en sus manos, en cuanto Tweek volteo ligeramente para ver de quien se trataba un desagradable escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, el otro hombre también le miro y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, hasta que Tweek desvió la mirada de forma por demás incomoda y Christophe hizo lo mismo, centrado su atención en Gregory

-merde, deberías conseguir otra secretaria, yo no voy a pasarte los papeles todo el tiempo-

-en eso estoy Chris, gracias por tu ayuda- le respondió tomando los papeles y hojeándolos para después pasárselos a Tweek –Tweek, este contrato tiene las clausulas principales que indican que trabajas para mi, así como que me hace responsable de manejar tu imagen frente a los medios y aceptar propuestas en tu nombre, léelo y cualquier duda que tengas al respecto házmela saber-

-ugh...si, gracias- respondió Tweek comenzando a leer las hojas que le habían pasado,aunque se le hacia un poco difícil concentrarse por la penetrante presencia del francés en el lugar, sobretodo porque sentía como le miraba fijamente la nuca, Tweek empezó a preguntarse en ese momento si de verdad estaría dispuesto a trabajar para Gregory, sobre todo si eso significaba que tendría que ver mas seguido al francés, con el cual no había quedado en muy buenos términos la ultima vez que se vieron en los camerinos del club, el sonido de un teléfono celular corto el silencio incomodo que se encontraba en ese despacho y Gregory se disculpo para salir a contestar, dejando a Tweek aun mas incomodo solo con Christophe en ese lugar

-¿firmaras o solo vas a finjir que lees el contrato?-

-ugh...¿perdón?-

-llevas mas de cinco minutos viendo la misma pagina, creo que ni siquiera estas leyendo-

-esta clase de contratos debe leerse minuciosamente –respondió Tweek de forma cortante y sin querer mirar al francés

-no es como que le estés vendiendo tu alma al diablo-

-...-

-aunque la verdad...me da gusto verte aquí-

-¿que?- pregunto el rubio volteando a verle con una ceja enarcada

-si, tal vez no quieras escuchar o creer lo que voy a decir –empezó a hablar el castaño- pero quería disculparme contigo-

-¿disculparte?-

-por lo que paso la otra noche en los camerinos, yo estaba algo ebrio y creo que me comporte de forma inadecuada contigo, como sea, lo siento si te hice sentir incomodo-

Tweek quedo sorprendido ante esas palabras, el hombre frente a el parecía ser sincero, pero algo dentro de el aun se mantenía incrédulo, el rubio articulo una hueca sonrisa que le hizo creer al castaño que le había credo, aunque por dentro las alarmas aun estaban encendidas

-agradezco tus disculpas, pero eso no significa que eso nos convierta ahora en amigos-

-lo se, tampoco era esa mi intensión ...pero si vamos a trabajar del mismo lado lo menos que podemos hacer es llevar la fiesta en paz ¿no?-

-si...asi es-

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Gregory entro mientras guardaba su teléfono en el saco, volvió a sentarse en su lugar y dirigió su atención en Tweek

-¿terminaste de leer?-

-si-

-¿y cual es tu decisión?-

Pregunto mientras estiraba su mano y ponía un fino bolígrafo frente a Tweek, el cual después de unos momentos lo tomo y uso para poner su firma sobre los papeles, sellando así su trato con el heredero de la fortuna Fields

oo00oo

Desde el momento en que los policías lo arrestaron cada minuto fue de total incertidumbre para Craig, esperaba que lo llevaran a alguna delegación junto a los otros detenidos del operativo y que por ley le permitieran al menos realizar una llamada, pero eso nunca paso, sin que le quisieran dar razón de nada, fue aislado de los otros detenidos y recluido en una celda aparte, no le permitieron realizar llamada alguna ni le otorgaron un abogado –que por ley debía asignarse- no, solo lo dejaron en la celda hasta que esa mañana un par de policías lo sacaron a jalones, esposandolo y llevándolo hasta una camioneta de alta seguridad

-¿que pasa? ¿a donde me llevan?-

-cierra la boca, desgraciado-

No quisieron decirle nada, la camioneta lo traslado por lo que le parecieron horas a otro lugar, cuando lo bajaron se dio cuenta de que lo habían llevado a un penal de máxima seguridad, a sabiendas de que gritar no le serviría de nada se dejo llevar y su ropa y pertenencias le fueron despojadas, los guardias del lugar le revisaron y después le lanzaron un traje anaranjado con un numero en el pecho, así como uno sencillos zapatos negros

-¡Vístete!- le grito uno de los guardias

-¿porque me trajeron directamente aquí? ¿No se supone que me deberían hacer un juicio antes? Al menos me debieron haber dado un abogado-

-cierra el hocico y vístete antes de que me colmes la paciencia-

Craig chasqueo la lengua y vio al enorme hombre con enojo, si tuviera su pistola no lo hubiera pensado dos veces para darle entre ceja y ceja, pero no la tenia y ese hombre si, así que solo le quedaba obedecer, cuando termino de ponerse en el seria su uniforme el guardia lo jaloneo y lo llevo por el largo corredor que llevaba a las celdas, abriendo la reja de seguridad y llamando la atención de los otros presos que comenzaron a gritar, chiflar y soltar distintos insultos al nuevo interno, Craig caminaba con mirada seria sin querer hacerles caso, deteniéndose frente a una celda que su carcelero le indico seria su lugar, abrió la reja y lo empujo al interior

-bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, idiota-

Dijo el uniformado con burla para después salir entre los gritos e insultos de los otros presos, Carig suspiro con resignación y sus ojos se dirigieron hasta el tatuaje de su muñeca, preguntándose como estaría Honey en ese momento

-vaya, carne fresca- le dijo un joven de mas o menos su edad que lo miraba desde la parte superior de la litera de la celda

-...-

-¿eres mudo o serio?-

-¿eso te importa?-

-seremos compañeros de celda, deberíamos empezar a llevarnos bien-

-¿o si no que?-

-o si no nuestra relación seria muy hostil y no creo que eso sea bueno, prácticamente dormiremos juntos, bueno, en la misma litera-

-apenas te conozco y ya te estoy aborreciendo-

-solo conoceme un poco mas y me amaras –contesto el chico bajando de la litera de un salto,mostrando una melena rubia y ojos azules – mi nombre es Kenneth Mccormick, pero puedes llamarme Kenny ¿tu eres?-

-...-

-puedo llamarte "hijo de puta" si no contestas-

-Craig, Craig Tucker-

-bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar,Craig, bienvenido a la prisión de máxima seguridad-.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy...

Sayonara!


End file.
